


A Sense of Identity

by WwwsBryce



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwwsBryce/pseuds/WwwsBryce
Summary: 3월의 마지막주 목요일 오후, 진취적인 억만장자들이 폭로 기자들을 마주치듯이 브루스 웨인은 클락 켄트와 마주했다: 인터뷰를 통해. 켄트는 푹 퍼진 스파게티 같은 자세에, 역사상 가장 이상한 위장 같은 체크무늬 셔츠를 입고 있었다.브루스 웨인은 결코 감명 받지 않았다.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Sense of Identity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477533) by [DaaroMoltor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaaroMoltor/pseuds/DaaroMoltor). 



 

 

3월의 마지막 주 목요일 오후, 진취적인 억만장자들이 폭로 기자들을 마주치듯이 브루스 웨인은 클락 켄트와 마주했다.

인터뷰를 통해.

켄트는 푹 퍼진 스파게티 같은 자세에, 역사상 가장 이상한 위장 같은 체크무늬 셔츠를 입고 있었다. 그의 목소리는 부드러웠고, 마치 시간을 빼앗아서 미안하다는 듯 언제나 약간의 소심함을 내포한 것 같았다. 그리고 그는 7단어를 내뱉을 때 마다 살짝 말을 더듬었다. 그는 브루스보다 5센티는 더 컸고 어깨는 딱 벌어졌지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 그는 방안에서 어떤 공간도 차지하지 않는 데에 재능이 있었다.

이건, 엄격히 말하자면, 그들의 첫 번째 만남이었다; 기자들과 억만장자들이 대개 그렇듯이, 그들은 행사라던가 다른 곳에서 몇 번 지나쳤었다. 비록 브루스는 그 때를 정확히 회상할 수 없지만 말이다. 하지만 인사말에 대해 고려하자면 이건 그들의 첫 번째, 완벽하게 예정됐던 _반가워요-좀-어때요_ 만남이다. 그들이 악수를 하고 첫 인사말을 교환함에 따라, 브루스는 그가 이 기자에 대해 알고 있는 게 뭔지 떠올리려고 애썼다.

켄트에게 자리를 안내하면서 그는, 그가 알고 있는 모든 것이 대체로 그가 그저 관찰한 것뿐이라는 것을 깨달았다; 켄트는 어설프고, 어딘가 딴 데 정신이 팔려 있고, 어느 것도 특별할 것 없는 남자였다.

그러니 수천-달러-양복 차림의 브루스가 다리를 쩍 벌리고 앉아 있는 것은 지나치게 과시하는 것 같다고 느끼는 게 그렇게 이상한 일은 아닐 것이다.

잘난 체하지 않는 남자는 영락없이 예의 바른 기자가 할 법한 질문을 했다: _오늘은 좀 어떠세요?, 이 대화를 녹음해도 괜찮을까요?, 피하고 싶으신 주제가 있나요?_

브루스가 한 인터뷰에서 이 세가지 질문을 모두 받아 본 건 몇 십 년 만이었다. (그의 대답은 _글쎄요_ , _아뇨_ , 그리고 _어젯밤에 대해서요_ ㅡ윙크와 함께, 킬러 크록과의 소규모 접전 대신 있지도 않은 성적인 만남을 시사했다. 켄트는 얼굴을 붉히며 펜을 떨어뜨렸다.) 켄트는 20년 전 유행했을 셔츠 차림에 희미한 남부 지방 말투를 가진, 그런 질문을 하는 남자였다.

고담의 인기 많은 바람둥이가 이 _메트로폴리스_ 기자와 인터뷰 하는 데에는, 물론, 이유가 있다: 웨인 전자의 새 지점이 다음 달 말이면 이 도시에서 문을 열 것이다. 웨인 기업 자회사는 대대적인 축하와 화려함을 통해 메트로폴리스에 자연스럽게 예고될 것이다: 도시 전체가 흥분으로 들썩일 때까지 자선 파티가 계속 될 예정이었다.

그게 어둠 속에서 움직이는 그림자에 대한 소문을 가라앉힐 수 있기를 바랄 뿐이다.

배트맨은 일 년 전 슈퍼맨이 갑작스럽게 등장한 이후 쭉 그를 멀리서 지켜봐왔다. 이제 가까이 들여다 볼 시간이다.

언론과의 인터뷰들은 기대감을 높이는 필수 단계이다. 그 인터뷰들은 이제 막 완공된 고층 건물의 호화스러운 로비에서 열렸다ㅡ그리고 이 거대한 공간은 사람들로 가득 찼었다. 사진사부터 출장 뷔페 업자, 미래의 연구 개발진까지 다방면의 사람들이 이곳에 있었다.

그리고 물론, 지금도 인터뷰를 위해 그의 시간을 빼앗고 있는 켄트까지. 브루스는 그가 연필을 만지작거리고 서류들을 넘기는 걸 지켜보며, 어떻게 일이 _여기까지_ 오게 된 것인가 궁금해 졌다.

켄트는 그가 오늘 만난 첫 번째 기자가 아니었다(일곱 번째 쯤에 가깝다, 사실). 그리고 이전의 기자들과 비교하지 않을 수가 없었다. 수다스러운 타블로이드지가 아닌 제대로 된 신문사에서 나온 건 켄트가 유일함에도 불구하고 그는 가장 인상 깊지 않은 사람이었다. 지금까지는.

어쩌면 그는 동료들과의 내기에서 져 마지못해 이곳에 왔을지도 모른다고, 브루스는 무거운 유리잔을 홀짝이며 생각했다.

켄트가 가볍게 시선을 들었고ㅡ그의 눈은 아주 파랬고ㅡ부드럽게 미소 지었다. 브루스는 고상하게 고개를 끄덕였다; 천천히 시간을 가지라는 관대함의 뜻으로. 켄트의 미소가 좀 더 커졌고, 그리고 그는 희미하게 붉어진 낯으로 수첩을 다시 살펴봤다.

30초쯤 후에 그가 입을 열었다.

"제 생각엔 우리가..." 켄트가 수첩을 넘기며 손가락으로 글씨들을 훑으면서 말했다. "웨인 기업에서 나오는 당신의 이익 중 13%가 매달 _고담 저소득층 주택 지원 연합_ 에 기부된다는 사실부터 시작할 수 있을 것 같군요."

찰나 동안 브루스의 입술이 살짝 벌어졌고 그의 등 근육이 긴장했다. 그의 심장 박동이 아주 조금 빨라졌다.

그리고는 그는 보통 사람은 눈치채지 못 할 만큼 빠르게 입을 다물고 긴장을 푼 다음 대답했다: "무슨 말인지 전혀 모르겠다는 걸 확신합니다만."

단어들이 튀어나오자 마자 그는 그 말을 주워 담고 싶었다. 이건 수년 동안 그가 했던 말실수 중 가장 멍청한 것이었다. 그는 깜짝 놀란 채 하며 대체 누가 그런 일을 벌인 건지 확인하기 위해 자료들을 보여달라고 요구했어야만 했다. 하지만 감정은 너무나 정직해서 그는 본능적으로 그걸 숨기려 행동해버렸다.

그는 실수를 했다.

그는 등을 기댄 채 다리를 편하게 벌리고 있는 자세를 유지하기 위해 스스로와 싸웠다.

"오, 절 속이진 못할 겁니다, Mr.웨인," 켄트가 말과는 다르게 알랑거리는 미소로 답했다. "이게 매우 잘 숨겨져 있었다는 건 인정하죠ㅡ그 모든 해외 계좌에, 유령 회사에, 자세히 설명할 필요도 없을 겁니다ㅡ그 돈들이 당신에게서 나왔다는 건 의심할 여지가 없어요."

자신의 심장 박동이 치솟았다는 걸 갑작스럽게 깨닫고, 브루스는 웃음을 터뜨린 뒤 몸을 기울였다.

"그런가요? 뭐, 내 회계사들과 그 것에 대해 확실히 얘기 해봐야겠네요. 그리고 내 홍보 담당 매니저하고도! 이런 기회를 놓치다니!"

켄트는 그의 완벽하게 건조한 미소를 다시 지었다. "기사에 그 말을 인용하길 바라세요?"

브루스는 가볍게 허둥거리는 채 했다. "아뇨 아뇨 아뇨, 그러지 말아요, 매니저는 지난 주 그 일 이후로 날 밖에 내보내는 것조차도 마땅찮아 하거든요ㅡ그게 기사로 나면 난 다시는 빛을 보지 못할 거에요. 대신에 내가 언제나 내 도시를 자랑스럽게 도울 것이라는 걸 써줄 순 없을까요?"

"불행하게도, 그럴 순 없습니다, Mr.웨인. 제가 정말 기사에 쓸 만한 대답을 해주셔야 해요."

"오, 당신은 그 _윤리적인_ 기자들 중 하나군요, 안 그래요?" 브루스는 켄트가 코를 살짝 찡긋거리는 걸 알아차렸다. "뭐, 나한테 호의를 베풀어서 적당히 일관성 있게 써주지 그래요? 난 조금 취한 것도 같아서요." 그는 윙크와 함께 잔을 들어 보이고는 위스키를 홀짝였다ㅡ사실 이건 그의 몸에서 오직 방광에만 영향을 끼칠 역겨운 무알콜 음료에 더 가깝지만, 누군가가 그의 잔을 집어 들으려 한다면 재빨리 진짜 위스키로 바꿔치기 될 수 있다. "한 잔 하시겠어요?"

켄트의 부드러운 미소에 브루스는 갑작스럽게 그가 제 속을 뻔히 들여다본다는 느낌을 받았다. "아뇨, 감사합니다, 친절하시네요. 만약 제 주제 선택이 불편하시다면, 그럼 _웨인 철강_ 의 2007년 이익의 18%가 고담 종합 병원의 아이들 전용 시설에 기부된 것을 이야기하면 어떨까요? 아니면 당신이 독립적으로 설립한 17개 장학 재단에 대해서요. 아니면 3개의 연구 지원 기금도 있죠. 저는 물론 이것에 대해서도 정확한 자료들이 있습니다, 여기 이 서류들 중 어딘가에, 하지만 당신은 그걸 굳이 보지 않아도 이미 알고 있겠죠. 아니면 우린ㅡ"

"무슨 말씀을 하시려는 건지 알겠습니다, Mr.켄트," 브루스가 끼어들었다.

어쩌면 불필요하리만치 매몰차게.

그는 잠깐 동안 눈을 감았다가, 스스로를 비웃는 듯한 미소를 지어 보였다(그리고 지금 이 상황에서 그런 표정을 짓는 건 너무나 쉬웠다).

"그러니까 당신이 내 뇌물 수수 혐의에 대해 알아냈군요," 그는 오만한 제스처를 취하며 말했다. "내 명성에 비하면, 그런 건 뉴스거리가 안될 텐데요."

"뇌물 수수요?" 켄트가 깜짝 놀라 정중하게 물었다. "죄송합니다만, Mr.웨인, 전 그 점에 대해선 전문가는 아니지만, 뇌물 수수는 당신이 뭔가 이득을 취하기 위해서 하는 행동이 아닌가요?"

"내가 이득을 취하고 있지 않다고 누가 그래요?" 브루스가 물었다. 그는 미소 짓는 것을 깜빡 했다.

"물어봐 주셔서 기쁘네요, Mr.웨인. 보시다시피, 전ㅡ"

켄트가 갑작스럽게 말을 멈췄지만 브루스는 너무나 동요된 상태여서 그걸 알아차리지도 못했다.

그리고는 켄트가 전혀 다른 목소리로 물었다. "방금 들었어요?'

브루스가 가까스로 대답했고, "뭘 들었ㅡ?" 그 순간 폭발이 창문들을 날려버렸다.

그 후엔, 일은 아수라장이 그렇듯이 언제나처럼 흘러갔다: 비명소리와 발소리, 대혼란이 벌어졌다. 상당수의 보안팀이 들이닥쳐 민간인들을 내보내고 브루스를 지하 벙커에 밀어 넣었다. 그곳에서, 그는 그의 수트로 갈아 입고 사태에 뛰어들었다. (처음 있는 일도 아니라고, 비합리적인 장갑을 끼려 고군분투하며 그는 생각했다. 스판덱스 수트는 일상복 아래 쉽게 숨길 수 있다는 이점 때문에 다른 자경단들이 선호한다. 하지만 다른 자경단들은 초능력을 갖고 있고, 스판덱스는 총알을 막아주진 못한다. 따라서 브루스의 수트는 스판덱스가 아니고, 일상복 아래 숨겨질 수 없다.)

그는 그래플링 훅을 사용해 혼돈 한복판에 나타났다.

그의 등장은, 언제나 그렇듯이, 긴장감을 해소하지 못했다. 한 여자가 귀가 째질 듯한 비명을 질렀고 누군가 절망적으로 슈퍼맨을 찾았다.

 _메트로폴리스가 그렇지_ , 그는 몰인정하게 생각했고 로봇들의 얼굴에 주먹을 날렸다.

이건 그의 일반적인 싸움이 아니었다.

가장 명백한 차이는, 물론, 장소였다: 음울한 밤의 고담이 아니라, 넓고 환한 대낮의 메트로폴리스. 윤기 있고 광이 나는 새 건물들은 벽돌과 돌 대신 강철과 유리로 만들어졌다. 숨을 곳이 거의 없고, 그래플링 훅을 걸 수 있는 곳도 적다.

따라서 그는 사람들이 모여드는 것을 무시한 채 그의 적들을 때려눕혔다.

모두 3개의 로봇이 있었고, 루터의 전투 수트 모양을 하고 있었다. 그 안에 사람이 들어가기엔 너무 짧고 좁아 보이는 걸로 보아ㅡ아마도 잘못 설계된 것들 일거라고 그는 확신했다.

브루스는 EMP 폭탄을 로봇에 부착해 터뜨린 후, 그래플링 훅으로 다른 로봇을 향해 날아갔다.

인공지능은 그다지 발달한 것 같지 않았다; 남은 두 로봇은 재빨리 그를 둘러쌌지만 그들의 타격을 예측하고 피하는 데엔 어려움이 없었다. 그는 또 적절한 기술을 쓴다면, 둘을 한꺼번에 상대 할 수 있다는 걸 깨달았다; 그럼 아무것도 민간인을 공격하지 못할 테니, 다행이었다.

브루스는 로봇 하나의 어깨 너머로 보안 요원들이 사람들을 건물 밖으로 내보내고 있는 것을 보았다ㅡ클락 켄트가 누군가를 한 팔로 부축한 채 거기 있었다. 브루스는 이제 건물이 거의 텅 비었다는 것을 생각했다ㅡ여기서라면 구경꾼들을 해치지 않고 싸울 수ㅡ

" ** _폭탄이다_**!" 히스테릭한 목소리가 소리쳤다.

브루스는 로봇을 걷어차고 돌아섰다.

첫 번째 기계가 그의 EMP 장치를 무력화 하고 일어난 것이 틀림없었다. 그것은 팔을 들어 손목을 비틀어 열어서는 금속 통을 드러냈다. 연기 나는 통을.

짧은 삐-삐- 소리를 내면서 땅에 튕긴 것은 작은 수류탄처럼 보였다.

만약 이게 정말 루터의 작품이라면, 전체 구역을 날려버릴 만큼 강력할 것이다.

놀란 사람들이 잠깐 동안 침묵해서 그는 금속이 아스팔트에 튕기는 _팅_ 소리를 들을 수 있었다.

그리고는 비명이 시작 됐다.

그가 다시 로봇들을 마주 볼 때 이미 손에 올가미를 들고 있었다. 예리한 철사로 그들의 머리를 절단하자 LED가 꺼졌다.

찰나의 안도감이 그를 스쳤다ㅡ _상상력 없는 빌런과 그들의 예측 가능한 전기회로망 배치에 엿같은 감사를 보내야겠군_ ㅡ그리고는 돌아서서ㅡ

클락 켄트가 폭탄을 몸으로 감싸고 있는 것을 발견했다.

민간인이.

머저리.

" _비켜_!" 그는 고함을 질렀고, 그 기자가 사람들의 비명 속에서 제 목소리를 들었길 바랐다.

켄트는, 놀랍게도, 고개를 들었다. 배트맨이 그를 향해 허공에서 뛰어내리자 그는 재빨리 비켜섰다.

브루스의 킥은 완벽했고, 너무 세게 걷어차서 그는 강철 부츠 너머로도 충격을 느꼈다. 장치는 크고 우아한 호선을 그리며 공중으로 날아갔고 그리고는ㅡ

_폭발했다._

브루스는 망토를 휘둘러 열기로부터 그를 감쌌고 충격파가 그를 덮쳤을 때 몇 걸음 물러났다. 잠깐 동안 부자연스러운 이명만이 들렸고 세상은 하얗게 칠해졌다. 소음이 다시 돌아오기 시작하자 그는 차 경적음과 위층에서 폭발한 창문으로부터 유리가 떨어지는 희미한 타닥거림을 들을 수 있었다.

브루스는 몸을 세우고는 날카롭게 주변을 돌아봤다. 유리가 다른 피해를 끼치겠지만, 대부분은 작고 무디게 조각난 안전유리였다. 현대 도시에서의 전투는 그런 장점이 있다.

그리고 적어도 그건 영웅 콤플렉스를 가진 어떤 기자의 갈갈이 찢어진 몸뚱아리는 아니니까.

그는 켄트가 비뚤게 흘러내린 안경을 쓴 채 보도에 앉아있는 것을 흘깃 봤다.

브루스는 필요 이상 머물고 싶지 않았다ㅡ태양 아래 낯선 도시에서는. 켄트에게 위협적인 표정을 지어 보인 후, 그는 그림자로 미끄러졌다.

배트맨이 사라지자, 브루스가 돌무더기 아래에서 기침을 하며 나타났다. 지하 대피 시설의 미덕에 대해 중얼거리며.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

그가 전화를 받았을 때, 그는 수트 차림에, 여전히 케이브였다. 4월 초의 목요일 아침 10시 반쯤이었고, 브루스는 전날 한 숨도 자지 못했다. 사실, 마지막으로 잠을 잔 것이 언제인지도 기억나지 않았다. 지난 몇 주 동안 그는 회의와 회의 사이 짧게 눈을 붙이거나, 고담과 메트로폴리스 사이를 알프레드가 운전할 동안 차에서 혹은 비행기에서 잠깐씩 정신을 놓았던 게 전부였다.

그는 요즘, 당연히, 메트로폴리스에서의 폭발 이후 피해를 수습하느라 바빴다: 그는 인터뷰를 하고, 회의에 참가하고, 건물 재건을 감독하고, 주주들을 만나고, 희생자들의 가족들을 방문하고, 메트로폴리스 구조 작업 인부들을 위한 자선 행사가 활기를 띠게 하고... 그리고 또한 루터의 서버를 해킹해 로봇 설계도를 훔쳐서, 좀 더 효과적인 EMP-무기를 구상하기 시작했다. 엄밀히 말하자면 폭발 사건과는 관련이 없지만, 그보다 더 골칫거리인 문제도 있다: 그는 켄트의 정보원이 어떻게 자선 사업에 쓰인 돈을 추적했는지 알아내기 위해서도 시간을 보냈다. 하지만 직접 그 경로를 파고들기엔 너무 바빴고, 그래서 그는 자신의 흔적을 더 깊이 묻어놓기로 결정했다. 조금이라도 배트맨과 연관된 자료들은 완전히 별개로 관리되고 있지만, 어쨌든 그는 그것들도 한 번 더 살펴봤다.

그의 밤과 저녁은 정반대의 미션 수행이었다. 브루스 웨인은 끊임없이 파티에 참석해 사람들과 어울렸다. 그의 홍보 담당 매니저는 그게 위협에 굴복하지 않는다는 것을 보여 줄 좋은 방법이며, 메트로폴리스에서의 그의 새 주식에 긍정적인 영향을 줄 거라고 여겼다. (개인적으로는, 그는 그게 배트맨과 브루스 웨인의 거리를 살짝 벌려줄 좋은 기회라고 생각했다.)

브루스 웨인이 마침내 비틀거리며 침실로 사라지면, 배트맨이 나타난다.

때로는 같은 도시에서, 하지만 항상 그렇지는 않다. 고담에서는 물론 언제나 규칙적인 패트롤을 돌았고, 메트로폴리스에 있을 때엔 슈퍼맨 상황을 조사하기도 했다. 하지만, 가장 우선적으로 그는 피해를 수습해야 했다ㅡ양쪽 도시 모두에서. 할 일은 너무나 많았고, 또 다른 자신의 등장과 스스로를 연결 짓지 못하게 하는 것도 중요했다. 그냥 내버려 둔다면, 의심할 여지 없이, 누군가 결국엔 고담의 가장 저명한 두 인물이 메트로폴리스 사건에 동시에 등장했다는 것을 깨달을 것이었다. 그러나 다행스럽게도 대부분의 관심은 폭발 그 자체에 집중되어 있었다. 그건 그가 흔적들을 흩어놓기에 충분한 시간을 줬다. 그렇게 어렵거나 복잡한 일도 아니다ㅡ수트(넥타이를 맨 수트이든 케블러를 끼운 수트이든) 차림으로 여기저기에서 보여지고, 이런저런 루머를 퍼뜨리고ㅡ하지만 시간과 노력이 필요한 일이었다.

어제 저녁에 그는 고담의 파티에 참석 했었고 품위 있는 손님이 되기엔 너무 취해버려, 그가 내도록 추근거렸던 레슬리 피어스와 함께 제법 이른 저녁에 사라졌다. 그녀는 브루스가 그녀와 섹스하는 대신 뒷문으로 슬쩍 빠져나갔다는 것을 기억하지도 못할 만큼 취해있었다.

그는 그 방에 오른쪽 양말과 넥타이를 흘려 놨고 잠을 자러 집으로 돌아간 것처럼 보이게 했다.

그리고는, 패러사이트가 공격했다.

그는 새로운 빌런이었고, 그저 제 이름을 드러내기 위해 나타난 것 같았다. 큰 혼란을 일으키는 것 말고는 관심이 없어 보였다.

슈퍼맨이 어떤 민간인도 휘말리지 않도록 재빨리 부두의 버려진 지역으로 전투를 이동시켰다. 거기서부터 상황은 내리막이었다. 브루스는 처음 주먹을 몇 번 주고 받을 때부터 예상했었지만, 총력을 기울인 싸움에서 이건 명백하게 드러났다: 패러사이트는 슈퍼맨의 힘을 흡수하고 있었다. 성가신 일이었지만, 유용하기도 했다; 누구도 슈퍼맨을 이런 식으로 애먹인 적이 없었으니까. 최악의 상황이 일어날 경우 그가 슈퍼맨을 막을 수 있다는 게 입증되었다.

긴박한 몇 시간이었다. 슈퍼맨은 전략에 관해선 잘 모르는 것 같았다ㅡ하긴 누구보다도 빠르고 강력하다면 전략이 왜 필요하겠는가?ㅡ패러사이트를 무력으로 이길 방법은 없었다. 그래도, 슈퍼맨은 곧 자신의 실수를 깨닫고는 그의 새 약점을 제법 빠르게 받아들이는 것 같았다(이것 또한 중요한 정보였다).

패러사이트가 땅에 커다란 구덩이를 만들며 쓰러졌을 땐 아직 새벽이 오기 전이었다.

그러나 브루스가 할 일은 아직 많이 남아 있었다: 인터넷에 유출된 몇 시간에 걸친 자료 영상, 슈퍼맨을 막을 적어도 3가지 새로운 방안, 그리고 마지막으로 패러사이트의 불가사의한 능력과 배경.

그가 패러사이트처럼 보이는 얼굴을 찾아 범인 식별 사진을 넘기고 있을 때, 갑자기, 아주 불쾌하게도, 수신 전화음이 케이브를 울리기 시작했다.

화면에서 포인터가 불쑥 나타난 _전화 응답_ 버튼으로 혼자 움직였다.

"네?"

"...여보세요? Mr.웨인 번호가 맞나요?"

브루스는 목을 가다듬고 배트맨을 몰아내려고 애썼다. "접니다만. 이렇게 이른 시간에 전화를 거신 건 누구시죠?"

"오! Mr.웨인! 제가ㅡ! 어, 클락 켄트 입니다, 데일리 플래넷의."

"켄트?" 물론 브루스는 그가 누군지 완벽하게 기억하고 있지만. "오, 그래요. 멀쩡한 모양이네요, 그럼?"

"저는ㅡ어ㅡ...네?"

"지난번에," 브루스는 하품을 하며(그건 아주 쉬웠다) 말했다. "당신이 폭탄 위로 몸을 던진 걸 본 것 같아서요."

켄트가 불안하게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "하, 오, 그거요. 전 그 생각은 하지 않으려 해요, 정말로."

"흠, 뭐, 알 것 같네요. 인터뷰를 다시 잡으려고 전화한 거겠죠?"

"어, 네, 맞아요. 그럴 수 있을까요?"

"네, 네, 물론이죠," 브루스가 대답했다.

침묵이 흐르자 브루스는 자신이 평소와 다른 대답을 했다는 것을 깨달았고, 마음의 평정에 경보 장치가 울렸다.

"...정말로요?" 켄트가 마치 크리스마스가 일찍 도착했다는 듯한 목소리로 물었다.

"네, 그래요, 안 될 것도 없죠." 브루스는 말했다. 그는 마이크에 소리가 잡히지 않도록 조심하면서 테이블에 이마를 기댔다.

_제발 좀, 생각을 해._

그는 너무 피곤했다. 그의 머릿속은 정지상태였다. 지푸라기라도 잡고 싶은 심정이었다. "뭐, 오늘도 괜찮다면요?"

"오늘이요?"

"네, 뭐, 이건 웨인 전자의 홍보를 위한 거잖아요, 안 그래요? 다음주가 개관이니 빠르면 빠를 수록 좋지 않을까요?"

"어, 그렇죠. 그니까, 네, 전 오늘 다른 일정이 없긴 합니다."

켄트는 아주 잠깐 머뭇거렸고, 브루스는 켄트가 그의 일정을 비워둔 사람에게 얼굴을 찌푸려 보이고 있다는 인상을 받았다. 그 장면을 떠올리며 소리 없이 킬킬거리다가, 곧바로 자신의 미련함에 인상을 썼다.

이 인터뷰는 _피해야만_ 한다. 무슨 일이 있어도.

"어디서 만나고 싶으세요?"

"여기," 브루스가 재빨리 대답했다. "저택에서요."

" _웨인_ 저택이요?" 켄트가 물었다.

"네. 고담이요." 브루스는 그의 도시의 이름을 살짝 강조했을 지도 모른다.

 _넌 중요한 일이 있어_ , 브루스는 통화 반대편의 기자를 텔레파시로 설득하려 시도했다, _넌 아주 중요한 일이 있고 제멋대로인 억만장자의 변덕을 받아줄 수 없어._

" _정말요_? 네, 그럼요, 물론이죠!" 켄트는 아주 열렬하게 말했다. 텔레파시가 통하지 않은 게 분명해 보였다. "지금 사실 10분 거리에 있거든요, 언제까지 갈 수 있을까요?"

브루스는 자신의 불운에 경이로움을 느끼며 바닥을 응시했다.

"Mr.웨인?"

"네, 미안해요, 듣고 있어요. 30분만 줄래요? 제 옷차림이 아직 손님을 맞기에는 적절하지 못해서요ㅡ뭐, 품위 있는 손님을 맞기에는요."

"뭐, 그럼 색다른 인터뷰가 되긴 하겠네요."

브루스는 천천히 몸을 세웠고, 진이 다 빠진 그의 마음이 장난질을 치고 있다고 확신했다.

침묵이 무겁게 걸렸다.

"제 말은...어...30분 후에 볼까요, 그럼, Mr.웨인?" 적어도 이번엔 켄트의 목소리는 완벽하게 사무적이었다. 약간 쉬어 있긴 했지만.

"그래요, 30분 후에 보죠."

그는 작별 인사 없이 빨간 버튼을 눌러 통화를 종료한 후 인터콤을 켰다.

"알프레드?"

그는 기다렸다. 보통 알프레드가 응답하기까지 걸리는 시간보다 훨씬 오래. 하지만 대답은 없었다.

왜냐하면 알프레드는 새 EMP 지뢰를 가지러 20분쯤 전에 떠났기 때문이지, 참; 애초에 그 때문에 켄트의 전화가 케이브로 걸려온 것이었다.

제기랄.

그는 의자를 뒤로 밀치며 일어섰다. 그에겐 30분이 있다, 켄트는 분명 제 시간에 도착할 테니까. 그런 유형의 사람 같아 보였다. 그는... _준비를_ 해야 했다.

그는 손바닥으로 눈을 문지르며 알프레드가 여기 있기를 간절하게 바랐다. 그리고는 몸을 추스리고 그 생각을 떨쳐냈다ㅡ바라는 것은 이 상황에 아무런 도움도 되지 않는다.

옷을 갈아 입는 것이 우선이다ㅡ브루스 웨인이 배트-수트로 나타난다면 켄트보다 덜 떨어진 기자라도 알 것이다.

그는 파자마에 목욕 가운을 걸쳤고(알프레드는 이걸 "끔찍하리만큼 천박한" 차림이라고 불렀다) 1층 거실 중 한 곳으로 향했다. 그 곳에서 가장 딱딱하고 불편한 의자에 앉아 집중을 하려고, 생각을 정리하려고 애썼다. 결국에는, 그러나, 대부분 헛된 노력이었다; 그는 감히 명상을 하기엔 너무 지쳐있었고 켄트의 주의를 딴 데로 돌리기 위한 그의 계획은 아무리 붙잡으려 노력해도 기억에서 빠져나갔다.

그가 앉은 지 몇 초 밖에 지난 것 같지 않았는데, 정문이 열렸다는 경고로 그의 폰이 진동했고 브루스는 자신의 모든 존재를 저주했다.

브루스가 문까지 겨우 열 걸음 남았을 때 초인종이 울렸고, 그는 다시 한 번 벨이 울리기 전에 가까스로 문을 열었다.

바깥은 비가 억수같이 쏟아지고 있었고 클락 켄트는 머리 위로 신문을 우산처럼 들고 있었다. 그는 끔찍했다; 완전히 흠뻑 젖은 채 머리는 엉망진창이었고, 삐뚜름한 안경에, 눈 밑은 너무 시커멓고, 그리고 몸을 어찌나 웅크리고 있는지 주저앉기 직전으로 보였다.

"오 감사하게도!" 예의 바른 초대 없이도 그는 브루스를 슬그머니 지나 안으로 들어왔다.

브루스는 눈썹을 치켜 올렸지만 아무 말 없이 그의 뒤로 문을 닫았다. 켄트는 청바지에 안경을 닦으며, 잉크가 흘러내려 검은 물이 흐르는 엉망이 된 신문지를 보고 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

"다른 게 필요하다면, 고담 가제트의 오늘 자 신문이 어딘가에 있을 것 같습니다만?" 브루스가 제안했다.

"오!" 켄트는 그제서야 브루스가 거기 있는걸 깨달은 것 같았다. 그는 서둘러 안경을 다시 쓰고는 신문지에서 흘러내리는 물을 손바닥으로 받았다. "아뇨, 그건ㅡ그건 괜찮아요, 여기 오는 길에 이미 훑어 봤고, 우산으로 쓰면 더 유용할 것 같았거든요."

켄트의 목소리는 쉬어서 조금 거칠었고, 천천히 말하는 게 그의 더듬거림을 좀 나아지게 하는 것도 같았다.

브루스는 코웃음 쳤다. "그래 보이네요. 물기는 신경 쓰지 마요; 당신이 어떻게 해도 어쩔 수 없을 것 같군요."

켄트는 제 손을 내려다봤다. 검은 물이 빠르게 넘쳐 마룻바닥에 방울 방울 떨어지고 있었다. 그 광경이 고통스럽기라도 한 듯 그는 한숨을 내쉬었지만 손가락을 벌려 마루에 물을 흘려 보냈다. "우리 엄마가 날 죽일 거에요."

브루스는 웃지 않을 수 없었다. "고자질하지 않겠다고 약속할게요."

켄트가 그를 바라보며 미소 지었다. 그리고는 그의 눈이 브루스를 쓱 훑었다; 검붉은 실크 파자마에 단추는 절반 밖에 안 채워져 있고, 바지는 엉덩이에 아슬아슬하게 걸린 채, 검은 로브를 걸치고 있었다.

켄트가 얼굴을 붉혔다.

브루스는 켄트가 좀 전에 전화로 내뱉었던 말들을 떠올리고 있는지 궁금해졌다.

그리고는 켄트는 고개를 흔들고 한 손을 내밀었다. "그렇다 하더라도, 제 매너를 이야기하면서 엄마를 언급해선 안됐었어요, 사과 드리죠. 만나주셔서 감사합니다, Mr.웨인."

브루스는 그 손을 맞잡고 악수하며 다른 손을 허공에 흔들어 보였다. "걱정하지 마요, 매너에 관해서라면 나도 귀감은 되지 못하니까ㅡ친애하는 알프레드가 언제나 유감스러워 하죠."

"전 당신이 훌륭하다고 생각해요," 켄트가 대답하고는 그의 손을 놓아줬다.

"뭐, 그러려고 노력하고는 있죠," 브루스가 활짝 웃었다. "예를 들어: 제가 그 끔찍하게 흠뻑 젖은 자켓을 받아드려도 괜찮을까요, Mr.켄트?"

켄트가 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

"네, 감사합니다," 그는 브루스가 편하게 접근하도록 뒤로 돌았다. "사실, 저 혼자 이걸 벗을 수 있는지도 확신하지 못하겠네요."

브루스는 손을 뻗어 자켓을 붙들었고, 그건 쩌억 소리를 내며 겨우 벗겨졌다. 빗물이 자켓 안까지 흠뻑 스며들었고, 켄트의 셔츠는 젖은 채 그의 어깨와 팔에 달라붙어 있었다. 켄트가 손으로 검은 머리카락을 빗어 넘기며 남은 물기를 닦아내는 동안, 브루스의 눈길이 젖은 몸에 머물렀다. 켄트는 마치 물방울을 털어낼 수 있다는 듯 가볍게 고개를 흔들고는 멋쩍게 고개를 들었다.

"감사합니다, Mr.웨인," 그가 정중하게 미소 지으며 다시 한 번 말했고, 브루스에게서 자켓을 받아 들었다. "더렵혀서 죄송해요."

"아뇨, 날씨는 어쩔 수 없죠. 들어가실까요?" 그는 제스쳐를 취하고 홀 안쪽을 향했다.

"오, 네, 물론이죠," 켄트가 그의 뒤를 따랐다.

그들은 잠깐 동안 침묵 속에서 걸었다. 브루스는 약간 앞서 걸으며 켄트가 집 안을 둘러보는 걸 곁눈질했다. 그들이 카펫 위로 올라설 때 기자는 발을 헛디뎌 비틀거리며 벽을 짚었다.

"정말 괜찮으세요, Mr.켄트?" 브루스가 물었다.

켄트는 당황해 보였지만 그의 염려를 넘겼다. "감사합니다, 하지만 괜찮아요. 그냥 좀 피곤해서요; 어젯밤 전투 때문에 잠을 못 잤거든요."

한 순간 브루스는 혼란스러웠다. 도대체 켄트가 무슨 전투에 휘말릴 수가 있다는 것인지 의아했다.

"오, 그렇죠," 그리고는, 그는 깨달았다ㅡ메트로폴리스에서 슈퍼맨의 전투는 분명 말 그대로, 그리고 비유적으로도 떠들썩했을 것이다. "어제 그 거물들의 전투 말이죠, 아까 뉴스를 봤어요. 근처에 있었나 보죠?"

미미한 미소로 클락은 대답했다: "상당히 가까이요, 네."

"일 때문에?"

"네, 제 담당은 아니지만ㅡ슈퍼맨 기사는 로이스가 다루거든요ㅡ하지만 저도 도울 준비가 되어 있어야 했어요."

"그리고 지금 _여기에_ 왔다고요? 세상에, 켄트, 당신 근무 시간이 어떻게 되는 거에요?"

켄트가 쓴웃음을 지었다. "생각하시는 것 보단 길 겁니다, Mr.웨인."

"의심의 여지가 없네요," 브루스가 마주 미소 지었다. "여기에요."

그는 그가 미리 골라 뒀던 거실의 열린 문을 향해 제스쳐했다. 클락이 고개를 끄덕이고 먼저 발을 들이며 주위를 둘러봤다. 브루스는 잠시 뒤에 서서 남자의 행동을 지켜 봤다.

"이렇게 말해도 괜찮을지 모르겠지만, Mr.웨인," 켄트가 북쪽 벽면의 서가들을 쳐다보며 갑작스럽게 말했다. "당신도 그렇게 괜찮아 보이진 않네요."

"아첨하시는 건가요?" 브루스는 문가에 기대며 팔짱을 꼈다.

"네, 당신 주변엔 아첨꾼들이 그리 많지 않을 거라 생각합니다만," 켄트가 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 그에게 몸을 반쯤 돌렸다.

"그럼요, Mr.켄트, 절대로요," 브루스는 입을 삐죽이며 대답하고 방 안으로 걸어 들어갔다. "하지만 당신의 함축된 질문에 답하자면: 저도 역시, 요즘 잠을 잘 시간이 절대적으로 부족하네요."

켄트가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "부유하고 아름다운 사람의 골칫거리들 말인가요?"

"알라신이시여," 브루스가 팔을 벌려 어깨를 으쓱하며 대답했다.

켄트의 웃음이 코웃음으로 바뀌었고 그건, 어떤 이유에선지, 브루스의 입꼬리를 올라가게 했다.

"뭐, 부디 좀 앉지 그래요, 아니면 우린 아스피린을 전부 낭비하게 될 거에요," 그는 느긋하게 카우치를 가리키며 말했다.

켄트는 미소를 지으며 앉았고, 그러자마자 거의 음란하게까지 들릴 신음을 내뱉었다. "오 이럴 수가, 이 카우치가 대체 뭘로 만들어진 거죠?"

"구름과 아기고양이요," 브루스가 대답하곤 반대편의 안락의자 등받이에 손을 얹었다. "아니면 내가 알 수 없는 다른 마법일지도요."

켄트가 힘없이 웃었다. "그리고 난 이렇게 당신을 인터뷰 해야 한다고요? _이_ 카우치에서요?"

"당신은 여기 오는 걸 거절할 수도 있었어요," 브루스가 말했다.

켄트가 코웃음 쳤다. "당신을 만나는 게 이렇게나 어려울 때에요? 절대로 안되죠."

"내 특권을 모욕하시는군요," 브루스가 건조하게 말했다. "하지만 이건 말해줄게요, 내가 우리 둘 모두를 정신차리게 해 줄 커피를 좀 타올 수 있어요. 알프레드ㅡ제 집사가 잠시 자리를 비웠지만, 내가 그 정도는 혼자 할 수 있을 거라고 생각해요."

"정말 그렇게 생각하시는군요, 당신?" 켄트가 작은 미소로 물었다.

"이런 종류의 비상사태를 위해 기계가 있는 거죠, 감사하게도. 그러니 커피 타기는 잔을 놓고 버튼을 누르기죠. 그렇지 않았다면, 난 어떤 제안도 하지 않았을 거에요."

"뭐, 그렇다면, 감사합니다, 네, 커피는 정말 환상적이게 들리네요."

"좋아요," 브루스가 몸을 세우며 말했고, 문으로 걸어가면서 어깨 너머로 덧붙였다: "내 너그러운 기분을 이용해 여기저기 탐험하지 않을 거라 믿을게요."

흘깃 돌아보니, 켄트는 등받이에 머리를 기대고 있었다. 그의 목이 완전히 드러나 있었다. 그는 힘없이 킬킬거렸다. "내가 _조금이라도_ 움직일 수 있는 가능성은, Mr.웨인, 극도로 낮을 거에요."

브루스는, 언제나처럼 그를 믿었고 부엌으로 향했다.

 

*

 

그는 손으로 쟁반을 받친 채 돌아왔다.

아주 정교하게 계산된 흔들림에 달그락거리는 다기들을 조심스럽게 쳐다보면서, 그는 천천히 탁자로 걸었다. "부엌에 도착해서야 어떤 취향의 커피를 마시는지 묻지 않았다는 걸 깨달아서, 그냥 이걸 다ㅡ"

그는 고개를 들었고 클락 켄트가 그의 카우치에서 깊이 잠들어 있는 것을 발견했다.

그는 달그락거림을 멈췄고 의식 없는 남자를 향해 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

그리고는 쟁반을 탁자에 내려 놓고, 서가로 걸어가 아무 책이나 꺼내든 다음, 켄트 맞은편의 안락의자에 앉았다.

그리고는 그는 잠이 들었다.

 

*

 

브루스는 화들짝 놀라 일어났다. 그의 목 근육이 경련했고 방안은 너무 밝아서 눈을 찔렀다. 태양이 지평선과 그 바로 위의 여전히 어둡게 장막을 치고 있는 구름 사이에서 빛나고 있었고, 바닥에서 천장까지 닿는 동쪽 창문을 통해 늦은 오후의 태양빛이 쏟아 내렸다. 브루스는 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 인상을 썼고 한 손을 들어 빛을 가렸다. 그는 잠이 들어선 안됐었다ㅡ한낮에 계획 없이, 이렇게 기자의 앞에서ㅡ

그는 날카롭게 고개를 돌렸다.

방은 텅 비어 있었다.

켄트는 사라지고 없었다.

스스로에게 욕설을 내뱉으며, 그는 두 발로 섰다. 태양의 움직임이 그가 얼마나 오래 잠들었었는지를 이미 말해줬지만, 그는 손등으로 여전히 가득 차 있는 커피 잔을 만져 봤다.

얼음처럼 차가웠다.

그는 손을 떼다가 중간에 멈춰 섰다. 생각했다. 그리고는 그의 쪽에 있는 잔을 집어 단숨에 들이켰다ㅡ일부는 카페인을 위해, 일부는 막 잠에서 깬 입 안을 씻어내기 위해.

그리고 그는 켄트를 찾아 나섰다.

케이브에는 경보 장치가 있고 자동 안전 장치도 설치되어 있지만, 브루스는 이미 한 번 켄트를 과소평가 했었고 그 실수를 반복하지 않을 것이었다. 그는 아래층의 감시카메라 영상을 확인하기 위해 가운의 주머니에서 폰을 꺼내 들었다. 홀을 따라 걸으면서 열린 문은 없는지 살폈고, 폰에 보안 키를 입력해 지문스캐너에 엄지 손가락을 눌렀다. 6대의 카메라 화면이 한꺼번에 나타났다. 모두 검은색이었다. 어떤 움직임도 빛을 활성화 시키지 않았다는 것이니 그건 다행이었다.

그는 산발적으로 화면을 넘기며 켄트의 흔적을 찾았다. 하지만 영상에서도, 그의 집 어디에서도 아무 것도 볼 수 없었다. 그는 케이브의 불이 들어오게 했다. (야간 투시 카메라는 일부러 달지 않은 것이었다ㅡ저택이 해킹을 당할 경우, 그는 모든 불빛을 차단한 후 어둠 속에 스며들어야 했다.) 켄트가 빛을 활성화 시키지 않고 움직이는 것이 가능할 것 같진 않지만ㅡ설령 그랬다 하더라도 완전한 어둠 속에서 아무런 도움 없이 돌아다닐 수 없었겠지만ㅡ그는 밝아진 영상들을 주의 깊게 살폈다.

그는 아무 것도 찾지 못했다.

하지만, 그건 좋은 소식이다.

그는 저택 내부의 감시시스템도 확인해볼까 생각했지만ㅡ그렇게까지 걱정스러운 상황은 아니라고 결정했다.

자신이 켄트였다면 뭘 했을지 고민하는 그의 목적 없는 발걸음은 그를 2층으로 이끌었고, 그는 저택 뒤쪽에서 그의 침실을 점검했다. 그러나 거긴 비어있었고 어떤 것도 움직여지거나 만져진 것 같지도 않았다. 만약 켄트가 그의 침실을 조사하지 않을 만큼 예의가 바르다면, 그는 분명 나머지 저택도 탐험하지 않을 만큼 예의 바를 것이었다. 브루스는 방문을 닫고, 하인 전용의 좁은 계단으로 내려갔다.

반쯤 내려왔을 때 그는 갑작스럽게 멈춰 섰다. 그리고는...

그리고, 역시나, 계단 위쪽에서 불분명한 목소리들이 메아리 쳤다. 살짝 얼굴을 찡그리며, 그는 남은 계단을 재빨리 뛰어 올라갔고 목소리들은 점점 더 커지고 분명해졌다. 곧 그는 알프레드와 켄트의 목소리, 그리고 그들의 대화 내용까지 인식할 수 있었고, 모퉁이를 돌자 열린 부엌문으로 빛이 흘러나오는 걸 볼 수 있었다.

"...이런 거에 흥미로워하실 것 같진 않습니다만, 미스터 켄트," 알프레드가 말하고 있었다.

"저한테 놀라실걸요," 켄트가 대답했다.

알프레드가 정중한 불신의 소리를 냈다. "저를 놀라게 하는 건 상당히 어려울 거라고 말씀 드리죠, 미스터 켄트."

"한 번 시도해 보세요, 그럼." 켄트가 고집했다.

알프레드는 잠깐 멈췄지만, 곧 입을 열었다: "좋습니다. 이건 제가 20대 초반일 때의 일이죠. 런던이 제공할 수 있는 가장 작은 무대에서, 전 홀아비 역할을 맡았었습니다."

"...네, 그리고요?" 켄트가 캐물었고, 칼이 도마를 두들기는 규칙적인 소리가 멈췄다. "전 기자라고요, 기억하시죠? 여기 뭔가 엄청난 이야기가 있다는 걸 알겠어요."

"그리고," 알프레드가 말을 이었다. "그건 George Benioff에 의해 쓰여진 첫 번째 연극이었습니다."

" _말도 안돼요!"_ 켄트가 감명 받은 게 분명한 목소리로 외쳤다.

"오 그렇고 말고요," 알프레드가 말했다. "그 때 우린 16명의 관객이 있었죠."

켄트가 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

그는 아까보다 괜찮아 보였다ㅡ그들이 아주 잠깐을 쉬었던 걸 생각하면, 그보다 훨씬 괜찮아 보였다. 그의 머리카락은 말라서 구불거렸고 눈 밑의 다크서클은 줄어들었다. 가장 두드러진 것은, 그는 더 이상 온 세상의 무게를 어깨에 짊어진 것 마냥 구부정하게 서 있지 않았다; 지금, 웃음을 터뜨린 채, 그 모든 짐이 완전히 흘러내린 것 같았다.

"내가 방해한 건 아니겠죠?" 브루스는 문가에 기대 물었다.

켄트는 펄쩍 뛰며 캑캑거렸고, 곧바로 움츠러들었다.

"오 이런! Mr.웨인! _정말_ 조용하게 움직이시네요!"

브루스가 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. "칭찬으로 들으면 될까요?"

그는 슬며시 의자에 앉아 켄트의 도마에서 토마토 조각을 집어 들었다.

"키시를 만드는 중이었습니다," 알프레드가 커다란 그릇을 들고 레인지 옆에 서서 무미건조하게 말했다. "시금치와 베이컨. Mr.켄트께서 친절하게도 샐러드를 돕고 계시죠."

"흠," 브루스가 상추를 가져가며 말했다. "Mr.켄트께 돌아다니지 말라는 부탁을 드렸던 것 같은데요?"

"그리고 저는 손님을 앞에 두고 잠들어선 안 된다고 가르쳤던 것 같습니다만, 마스터 브루스." 켄트가 대답하기도 전에 알프레드가 끼어들었다. "그리고 Mr.켄트는, 사실을 말하자면, _돌아다니지_ 않았습니다: 주인님께서 주무시고 계신 홀 바로 밖에서 기다리고 계신 것을 제가 발견했죠."

"공정하게 말하면, 제가 먼저 잠들었었어요," 켄트가 수줍게 웃으며 안경을 치켜 올렸다. "그리고 전 방금 막 일어났는걸요."

브루스는 켄트를 돌아봤다. 그는 입가에 부드러운 미소를 띈 채 브루스를 마주봤고, 브루스는 그가 무슨 말을 하려 했었는지 잊어버렸다.

"그렇다면, 뭐," 대신에 그는 말했다. "아무 일도 없었으니까요. 이제 식사를 하는 건가요?"

"당신도 초대된 식사 말이죠, 물론, Mr.켄트," 알프레드가 말했다.

"물론이에요," 브루스가 동의했다. "그게 제가 할 수 있는 최소한의 일인걸요."

"저는 사실 이만ㅡ" 켄트가 입을 열었지만, 알프레드가 방해했다.

"그리고 마스터 브루스께서는 당연히 다른 인터뷰가 가능하실 겁니다."

브루스의 시선이 홱 알프레드를 향했다. 그건 위험할 수 있다. 하지만 다시 생각해보면, 켄트의 자료에 대해 정확히 알지 못하는 것보단 덜 위험할지도 모른다.

"네, 당연히," 브루스가 한 손을 허공에 휘저으며 말했다. "하지만 _지금은_ 일 얘기로 날 지루하게 해선 안될 거에요. 내가 방해한 대화가 훨씬 흥미롭게 들리던데요."

브루스는 진심으로 말한 것은 아니었다. 아니면, 적어도, 한 귀로 흘려 들을 수 있는 요청으로 말한 것이었다; 그의 가장 큰 바람은 그저 일시적으로 화제를 돌리는 것이었다.

하지만 저녁 시간 내내 웨인 기업에 대한 주제는 단 한번도 나오지 않았다.

사실, 때때로 켄트와 알프레드가 대화를 주고 받을 동안 브루스는 입을 열 필요도 없었다. 키시가 오븐에서 들어가자, 켄트는 그가 6살 때 사과 파이를 구워 엄마를 놀래켜주려 _시도했던_ 이야기를 들려줬다( _노력했던_ 이야기다, 분명히 말하자면. 그 이야기는 많은 눈물과 4개의 버려진 냄비로 끝이 났다). 식사를 하는 동안, 알프레드는 이웃집 마당에서 체리를 훔쳤던 젊은 날의 범죄에 대해 고백했다. 그리고 브루스는 자신이 조금씩 긴장을 내려놓고 풀어지는 것을 알아차렸다. 사람들에게 보여지는 브루스 웨인이 아니라, 진짜 자신의 모습으로.

가장 위험한 부분은 그가 너무 늦기 전까지 그걸 알아차리지도 못했다는 것이다.

켄트를 탓할 수 있을지도 모른다. 그 또한 평소와는 조금 다르게 풀어져 있었기 때문이다. 말 더듬거림과 지나치게 소심한 태도, 어색한 제스쳐는 사라졌다. 그는 활짝 미소 지었고 안경 대신 머리카락을 만지작거렸다.

브루스는 자신이 사로잡힌 것을 깨달았고, 그저 변모 때문이라고 스스로에게 변명했다.

그리고 어느 순간 시간은 흘러 갔고 켄트는 한 시간 전엔 갔어야 했다.

"오늘 정말 감사했습니다," 그는 현관문 밖에 서서 말했고 그들은 악수를 했다.

브루스와 알프레드는 아무것도 아니라며 손사래 쳤고, 불편함에 대해 사과를 하고, 정말로 차를 보내주지 않아도 괜찮은지 물었다.

켄트는 다시 한 번 거절했고 마침내 정문을 향해 자갈길을 걸어갔다.

알프레드가 문을 닫았다.

그들은 시선을 교환하고는 조용히 옆방으로 이동해 앞마당이 내다보이는 창문에 섰다.

"둘이 대화하는 걸 들었어요. 아까 전에요. 난 그가 당신에게서 정보를 빼내려고 하는 줄 알았어요," 브루스가 창문에서 고개를 돌리지 않은 채 말했다.

"저도 처음엔 그렇게 생각했습니다," 알프레드가 동의했다.

"하지만 그는 그러지 않았죠," 브루스가 말했다.

"네, 그는 그러지 않았습니다," 알프레드가 말했다.

브루스는 그 대답에 대해 생각하다가 침묵을 깼다. "뭐에요?"

"무슨 말씀이신지?" 알프레드가 모르는 척 물었다.

"알프레드."

"그는 좋은 사람이에요," 알프레드가 말했다.

"그는 뭔가를 숨기고 있어요." 브루스는 알프레드를 흘끗 쳐다보며 대답했다.

"주인님께서 그를 긴장시키셨어요."

"그는 알아야 하는 것 이상을 알고 있어요."

"그는 예의 바릅니다," 알프레드가 단호하게 고집했다.

그리고, 알프레드와 종종 그렇듯이, 그게 대화의 끝이었다. 어깨를 맞댄 채, 그들은 켄트의 택시가 길 아래로 사라지는 것을 지켜봤다.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

일주일 후, 브루스는 켄트에게 전화했다.

그 기자가 가지고 있는 정보는 잠재적 재난이나 마찬가지였고, 상황이 저절로 해결될 일은 없다. 더 복잡하게까지 생각해보면 이건 두 가지 다른 방법으로 다뤄야 하는 두 개의 별개의 문제였다: 첫째, 기자를 조심스럽게 처리해 가능한 한 덜 충격적인 기사가 나게 하는 것. 둘째, 그의 정보원; 거래 기록을 어디서 얻었는지, 그리고 또 누가 그 자료들을 갖고 있는 건지.

켄트가 그 모든 것의 열쇠였다.

만약 상황이 조금이라도 완벽에서 벗어난다면, 그건 모든걸 파괴할 수도 있다. 썩 좋지 않은 기사일지라도 플래넷 같은 신문사에서 발표된다면, 누군가의 흥미를 자극해 그의 재정을 들여다보고 싶어지게 할 수 있다. 그리고 만약 더 깊이, 자세히 파고들게 된다면…

이 모든걸 고려하면서도, 수화기를 집어 들어 번호를 누르는 건 여전히 굴복하는 듯한 기분이었다.

“여보세요?”

브루스의 심장박동이 멍청하게 뛰었고, 그는 눈을 감은 채 일을 여기까지 끌고 온 스스로의 모든 결정들을 후회했다.

“네, 브루스 웨인입니다.”

완전한 침묵은 켄트가 그의 전화를 전혀 예상하지 못했다는 사실을 말해줬다. “Mr.웨인! 제가 뭘 도와드리면 될까요?”

“제 집사 좀 떼어내 줄 수 있겠죠, 일이 잘 흘러간다면,” 브루스가 대답했다.

“네?” 켄트가 혼란스러움을 숨기지 않으며 물었다.

“당신한테 지난번 낮잠을 보상할 것을 약속하게 했거든요,” 브루스가 상기시켰다. “그 빚을 청산해볼까 해서 전화했어요.”

“오!” 클락의 반응에서 명백한 불편함이 느껴졌다. “글쎄요, 전ㅡ”

“부탁할게요,” 브루스가 그 어떤 거절의 말이 나오기 전에 끼어들었다. “알프레드가 내 매너에 대한 신뢰를 모두 잃은 모양인지 계속 성가시게 굴고 있거든요; 날 위하는 셈 쳐요.”

알프레드는 켄트의 방문에 대해 언급한 적 없었다.

단 한 번도 켄트의 방문에 대해 언급한 적 없었다.

켄트는 킬킬거렸고, 그가 다시 입을 열었을 때 그의 사무적인 목소리에 살짝 금이 갔다. “뭐가 문제인지 보이네요, Mr.웨인, 하지만 정말로 그러실 필요 없어요. 사실, 사과를 해야 하는 건 저라고 생각해요.”

“그런가요?”

“네, 뭐, 그니까, 저희의 첫 번째 인터뷰에서의 사건 이후에 전 일정을 다시 잡기 위해 당신의 홍보실에 전화했었고, 전화를 받은 여성분께서는ㅡ”

“네, 폭탄에 대한 당신의 영웅적인 행동에 감명받은 앨리스가 제정신을 잃고 내 개인 연락처를 언론인에게 줘버렸죠. 걱정하지 마요, 그녀는 곤란에 빠지지 않았어요.”

“뭐, 그걸 들으니 안심이네요, 하지만 여전히 제가ㅡ”

“내가 애원하게 하지 말아요, 켄트.”

빌어먹을, _제기랄_ , 그는 작업을 걸고 있다.

수화기 반대편에는 무거운 침묵뿐이었다.

“그러지 않을게요, 그럼,” 켄트가 이상한 어조로 말했다. “언제 만나고 싶으세요?”

“다음주 내내 메트로폴리스에 있을 예정이에요.”

“전…아마도 목요일 오후가 빌 것 같네요. 네 시? 괜찮으세요?”

“네, 괜찮아요,” 그는 말했다. 그 날 그의 스케줄은 물론, 가득 차있지만.

“어디서 만나고 싶으세요? 당신 사무실, 제 사무실?”

그 질문에 브루스는 번뜩 현실적인 문제로 돌아왔다; 두 사무실 모두 기부 문제를 이야기하기엔 너무 공개된 장소이다.

“사실, 요즘 메트로폴리스에서 언론과 일대일로 만나는 것이 좀 불안해서요. 살인 로봇들이 우릴 방해하지 않을 장소에서 만날 순 없을까요?”

켄트가 마지못해 웃는 듯이 대답했다: “생각해둔 곳이 있으세요?”

“Fourth and Park에 펜트하우스를 갖고 있는데, 어때요?” 브루스는 결과에 대해 제대로 생각해보기도 전에 말했다.

그렇다 해도, 켄트가 망설일 줄은 몰랐다.

“물론 펜트하우스를 갖고 계시겠죠,” 켄트가 체념과 즐거움 사이에서, 마침내 말했다. “네, 그건…괜찮을 것 같네요.”

 

*

 

켄트는 늦었다.

많이 늦은 건 아니지만ㅡ아직은ㅡ그럼에도 브루스는 가만히 있을 수가 없었다. 그의 잔에 든 호박색 액체는 이번엔 진짜 위스키였다. 고담에서 벗어난 기념으로, 그리고 오늘 저녁 강제로 자경단-활동을 하지 못하게 된 기념으로. 잔은, 그러나, 오랫동안 외면당해 다 녹은 얼음이 그의 음료를 희석시켰다.

방 안에 있다가는 질식할 것만 같은 기분에 그는 넓은 발코니로 도망쳤고, 난간에 기대 메트로폴리스의 낯선 도시전경을 내려다봤다. 맑은 하늘에 태양이 여전히 환하게 걸려있었지만 서쪽을 향해 내려가기 시작하고 있었고, 고층 건물들의 그림자는 점점 길어지고 있었다. 거리는 부산하고, 활기차고, 시끄러웠다.

슈퍼맨일 수 밖에 없는 빨갛고 파란 선이 브루스가 거기 서 있는 동안에만 하늘을 두 번 가로질렀다.

그는 웨인 저택에서의 호젓함을 즐겼지만, 저런 광경이 줄 전술적 이점은 인정할 수 있었다.

초인종이 울렸다.

브루스는 깜짝 놀라서 손에 위스키를 엎질렀다.

그는 뚝뚝 떨어지는 난장을 내려다보다가 자신은 나쁜 징크스 같은 건 믿지 않는다는 걸 상기했다.

그는 숨을 깊게 내쉬고는 오른쪽의 탁자에 잔을 내려놓고, 안으로 빙 돌아가는 길을 선택했다. 그는 수영장 옆을 지나면서 물에 손을 씻어냈다. 거실에 가정부가 놓고 간 수건이 있었고, 그는 가장 위에 있는 것을 집어 들어 물기를 닦으며 걸었다.

부엌 의자에 수건을 던지며 그는 술 냄새 때문에 자신이 취한 것처럼 보이는 걸 다행으로 여겨야 할지 고민했다.

브루스가 문을 벌컥 여는 순간 초인종이 다시 한 번 울렸다.

켄트는 끔직한 파란-체크무늬 셔츠를 베이지색 바지에 되는대로 쑤셔 넣은 채, 희미하게 상기되어 있었다.

“좋은 오후에요,” 브루스는 자신이 의도한 것보다도 훨씬 덜 상냥하게 말했다.

“Mr.웨인!” 켄트가 브루스를 거기서 본 게 놀랍기라도 한 듯이 외쳤다. “늦어서 정말 죄송합니다, 제가…지체된 건…”

켄트가 브루스의 셔츠 카라에 시선을 주다 말을 흐렸다. 단추가 풀려있다고, 브루스는 떠올렸고, 그의 가슴까지 셔츠가 열려 결코 점잖다고 말할 순 없었다. 그는 언더셔츠를 입고 있지 않았다.

켄트의 기색은 제법 분명했다: 안색이 더욱 붉어지고, 입술을 핥고, 어쩌면 동공도 약간 확장된 채. 그러나 브루스는 가슴 깊은 곳에서부터 동요했고, 곧 자신이 이걸 이용할 수 없다는 것을 깨달았다.

집중을 방해하려는 게 스스로에게도 영향을 끼친다면, 그건 더 이상 쓸모가 없다.

“뭐 때문인데요?” 그는 켄트에게서 돌아서며 다시 안으로 향했고, 기자에게 고갯짓으로 따라오라는 신호를 줬다.

켄트에게 완전히 등을 돌리자 그는 셔츠의 단추를 잠갔다.

“어, 음, 전ㅡ강도를 만났어요,” 켄트가 대답했다. 그는 허겁지겁 코트를 벗어 옷걸이에 걸었고, 뒤늦게 문을 닫는 것을 떠올렸다.

“강도요?” 브루스는 윤이 나고 불편한 카우치에 앉으며 물었고, 켄트에게 반대쪽 자리를 가리켰다. “메트로폴리스에서는 강도도 취재하나요?”

“어, 아뇨,” 켄트가 어깨에서 가방을 내려놓으며 펜과 종이를 찾아 뒤적였다. “상황에 뛰어들었어요, 조금.”

브루스는 기자가 몸을 숙임에 따라 시선을 딴 데로 돌렸다.

“조금 뛰어들었다고요?” 그가 따라 했다.

“네,” 켄트가 마침내 자리에 앉으며 확실히 말했다. “골목을 통해 지름길로 걷고 있었는데, 거기에 있더라고요. 강도는 제가 나타나자 놀라서 달아났지만, 여성분께서 꽤 충격을 받으신 것 같아서 경찰이 올 때까지 기다렸어요.”

“흠,” 브루스는 말했다. “늦은걸 탓할 수 없겠네요, 그렇다면.”

“감사합니다,” 켄트가 가벼운 미소로 답했다.

어색하게.

그의 어깨는 다시 구부정했고, 목소리는 높았고, 더듬거리는 말 끝은 떨렸고, 그리고 그는 계속해서 손가락 관절로 안경을 치켜 올렸다. 브루스는 이 복귀가 맘에 들지 않았다ㅡ이건 잘 계산된 가면에 가까웠다.

브루스는 이를 악물며 자신도 또한 보호해야 할 다른 인격이 있음을 스스로에게 상기시켰고, 켄트에게 크고 싱거운 미소를 지으며 말했다: “시작할까요?”

“물론이죠,” 켄트가 가방으로 몸을 구부리며 말했다. “녹음을 해도 될까요?”

“메모 필기로만 제한할 수 있을까요?” 브루스가 물었다; 그는 아직 켄트를 설득할 방법을 결정하지 못했고, 녹음기는 그의 선택을 제한시킬게 분명했다.

켄트는 고개를 들고 눈썹을 치켜 올렸고, 그 날카로운 눈빛은 그가 가장하고 있는 어설픈 기자의 것이 아니었다.

브루스는 만족감을 재빨리 꾹 눌렀다.

“시간이 길어질 텐데요,” 켄트가 가방을 내려놓지 않은 채 경고했다. 바쁜 CEO들에게는 이 만류가 제대로 통했을 것이다.

브루스는 미소를 지었고 함축된 의미를 생각하지도 못한 채 내뱉었다. “난 오늘밤 내내 당신차지에요.”

그… _결함_ 에도 불구하고, 이 말은 켄트가 이야기를 집어치우게 하는 데에는 효과적이었다.

“아, 좋아요, 잘됐네요,” 그는 얼굴을 붉히며 가방을 땅에 놓쳤다. “완벽해요.”

“흠,” 브루스는 말했다.

켄트는 그의 메모패드 위에 뭔가를 끼적거리느라 너무 바빠서 고개도 들지 않은 채 물었다: “지난 공격에 대한 견해부터 시작하면 어떨까요?”

그들은 그렇게 했다.

그 다음 두 시간 동안, 브루스는 완벽한 인터뷰 대상자였다. 그는 질문에 세세하게 대답했고, 질문이 없어도 더 자세한 설명을 덧붙였고, 켄트가 필기를 할 수 있게 잠깐씩 말을 멈추고, 그리고 여러 독점적인 정보를 제공했다. 켄트는 그러나, 이번이 그들의 첫 번째 제대로 된 인터뷰임에도 불구하고 그를 못 미더워 하는 게 분명했다. 하지만 브루스의 말을 막지는 않았다.

그리고는 마침내, 켄트가 그의 펜을 두 번 딸깍이더니 물었다: “그리고 지난번 인터뷰 때 이야기했던 자선 단체 기부에 대한 의견을 들을 수 있을까요?”

브루스는, 그의 모든 계획에도 불구하고 말문이 막혔다.

“제가 자료들을 가져왔는데 한 번 보시겠어요?”

브루스는 이 제안이 들리는 것만큼이나 정말로 시간을 끌어줄 기회가 될지 고민하며 켄트를 흘깃 봤다. “네, 부탁해요.”

켄트는 고개를 끄덕이고 가방에서 아주 두꺼운 파란 서류철을 꺼냈다. 그는 카우치에서 살짝 일어나 탁자 너머로 브루스에게 그걸 건넸다. 그들의 눈이 마주쳤다.

브루스는 목을 가다듬고 서류철을 열었다.

안에는 한 묶음의 서류 뭉치가 한계까지 벌어진 클립들로 그룹별로 묶여 있었다. 색색깔의 작은 색인표가 페이지 사이사이 꽂혀있었고, 대충 넘겨 봐도 거의 모든 페이지에 빽빽하게 손으로 쓴 주석이 달려 있었다. 가장 위에 있는 묶음이 켄트가 지난번 언급했던 _저소득층 주택 지원 연합_ 에 쓰인 돈에 관한 것 같았다.

브루스는 고개를 들었고 켄트가 자신을 바라보고 있는 것을 발견했다.

“그럼,” 그는 입꼬리를 살짝 올리며 말했다. “뭐라고 하시겠어요, Mr.웨인?”

“누가 이것을 당신에게 준 건지 정말 알고 싶다고 말하겠어요, 켄트.”

놀랍게도, 처음에 켄트는 혼란스러워 보였고 곧 모욕을 당한 듯 보였다. “제가 직접 조사했습니다, 웨인.”

“그랬을 거라 생각해요,” 브루스가 말했다. “하지만 이 정보들은 컴퓨터에 상당한 기술을 가진 사람만이 찾을 수 있어요.”

약간의 당혹감에 성가신 기색이 얼핏 드러났지만, 곧 완벽하게 감춰졌다. 마침내, 켄트는 쓴웃음을 지었다. “그렇군요. 뭐, 믿지 못하시더라도 Mr.웨인, 저는 그 정보를 직접 찾을만한 수단을 갖고 있습니다. 아무도 그 자료를 갖고 있지 않고, 오직 당신과 저만 그걸 봤어요.”

브루스는 켄트를 바라봤지만 기자는 흔들림 없이 그의 눈을 응시했다.

“그렇게 말하신다면,” 브루스가 마침내 확신 없이 대답했고, 카우치에 등을 기댔다.

켄트가 미소 지었다. “괜찮으시다면, 이제, 제 원래의 질문으로 돌아가서…?”

브루스는 고개를 끄덕였다.

켄트의 미소가 더 환해졌지만, 곧 자신의 메모를 내려다보느라 시선을 돌렸고 여백에 분명 아무런 의미도 없을 뭔가를 휘갈겼다.

아마도 브루스에게 시간을 좀 주려는 것일 테지. 브루스의 일반적인 경험에 따르면, 그건 이상한 전략이었다: 기자들은 대개 정보를 얻어내기 위해 그를 강하게 몰아붙이고는 하니까.

어쩌면 그래서 자신이 이렇게 굳어있는 것일지도 모른다. 그래서 가장 효과적인 방법을 찾기 위해 자신의 전술을 가다듬지 못하고 있는 것일지도 모른다. 그래서 가장 설득력 있는 것을 찾기 위해 자신의 거짓말 목록을 훑어보지 못하고 있는 것일지도 모른다. 그래서 여기 앉아서 켄트가 입을 열고 싶을 만큼 자신을 편안하게 만들어주려고 노력하는 것을 지켜보며, 그게 정말로 통하고 있는 것을 느끼고 있는 것일지도 모른다.

_전부 다 지옥에나 가라지._

브루스는 한숨을 내쉬며 눈을 감았고, 손으로 얼굴을 감쌌다가 머리를 쓸어 넘겼다. “아뇨.”

켄트가 여전히 종이 위에 펜을 움직이며 고개를 들었다. 눈썹을 찡그린 채. “아니라고요?”

“네, 난 기부에 대한 의견은 말하고 싶지 않아요,” 브루스가 대답을 구체화했다. “솔직히, 켄트, 그건 내가 숨기기 위해 그 동안 정말 노력해온 거에요. 이런 식으로 그걸 들춰내는 건…”

켄트의 찡그림이 더 깊어졌고, 그는 패드에서 손을 움직이지 않았다.

“이런 것을 부탁하는 게 온당하지 않다는 걸 이해합니다만, 제게 호의를 베풀어줄 수 있다면, 난 그걸 기사화하지 않기를 바라요.”

켄트가 카우치에 등을 기대며 눈을 가늘게 떴다. “어째서요?”

브루스는 탁자 너머로 기자의 눈을 바라보다 무릎에 팔꿈치를 기댔다. 그는 다음 단어들을 조심스럽게 골랐다. “왜냐하면 난…내 특정한 명성을 일부러 쌓아왔거든요. 내가…유용하다고 생각하는 명성을. 당신이 나에 대해 공개하고 싶어하는 이…자료들은 그 명성을 파괴할 가능성을 갖고 있고, 결국엔 내 인생의 다른 것들도 파괴할거에요, 나한테 중요한 것들을 말이에요.”

켄트는 착실하게 시선을 맞췄고 그의 얼굴은 표정을 읽을 수 없었다. 긴장감이 브루스의 가슴을 무겁게 짓눌러 그의 피부를 타고 잔물결을 일으키듯 퍼졌다. 패색이 짙은 그의 상황을 구하는 건 이미 그의 능력 밖이었다.

그는 켄트의 자비에 달려있다.

그는 마지막 도박을 걸었다. “내가 이 말을 하는 이유는, 어쩌면, 사람들 앞에서 진정한 모습 대신 가면을 쓰고 있는 것의 이점을 당신도 이해할거라고 생각해서에요.”

잠깐 동안, 브루스는 자신이 지나치게 앞서나간 것인지 고민했다; 공기 중에 긴장감이 두껍게 깔렸다. 켄트는 얼굴을 더욱 찡그렸고 그의 펜은 종이 위를 방황했다.

그는 계산적인 눈빛으로 브루스를 관찰했다.

그리고는 그는 무거운 한숨과 함께 수첩을 덮었고, 그의 어깨에서 긴장이 사라졌다.

“전 사실 정말로 이해해요,” 그는 말했다. “당신의 비밀은 안전할겁니다.”

그건 너무나 갑작스러워서, 잠깐 동안 브루스는 자신이 잘못들은 게 분명하다고 확신했다. “난ㅡ…정말이에요?”

켄트는 코웃음 쳤고, 어느새 남자는 브루스가 지난 번 살짝 엿본 사람으로 변해 있었다. “아무도 당신한테 남의 호의를 트집잡지 말라고 얘기해준 적 없나 보죠, 웨인?”

브루스는 자신이 헛웃음을 터뜨린 걸 알았고, 당혹감에 자신의 입을 멈출 수 없었다. “전 좀 더 저항이 있을 거라 기대했었거든요.”

승리를 확신하기엔 너무 일렀다ㅡ켄트는 그가 원한다면 여전히 마음을 바꿔 내일이라도 기사를 낼 수 있다ㅡ하지만 적어도 그 기사에 자신의 의견은 들어있지 않을 것이다.

그의 생각을 읽기라도 한 것처럼 켄트가 유감스러워 하는 미소로 고개를 저었다.

“당신이 보관하지 그래요,” 그가 여전히 브루스의 손에 들린 파란 서류철을 고갯짓하며 제안했다.

브루스의 얼굴에서 미소가 사라졌다. “뭐라고요?”

“그걸 제가 아니라 당신이 갖고 있는걸 더 편하게 느끼실 거라 생각해요,” 켄트가 말했다. “그게 유일한 인쇄물이에요. 거기에 날짜들도 적혀 있으니까, 당신은 내가 그걸 밝혀내는 데에 얼마나 오랜 시간이 걸렸는지 정확히 알 수 있을 겁니다. 만약 당신이 자산을 규칙적으로 움직일 필요성을 느낀다면 말이에요.”

브루스는 종이들을 내려다보며 눈을 깜빡였다.

“제가 당신과 좀 더 논쟁하는 게 당신을 편하게 해준다면, 그렇게 할 수도 있습니다만?” 클락이 비꼬듯 말했다.

브루스는 머릿속을 정리하기 위해 서류철을 좀 더 응시했다. “고마워요. 클락. 난…이게 얼마나 나한테 큰 의미인지 말하기 어렵네요.”

클락이 손을 내저었지만, 그의 미소는 환했다. “신경쓰지 말아요… _브루스_. 하지만 내가 이 호의를 잊을 거라고 생각하진 마요.”

어쩌면 위협이 사라진 것에 대한 안도감일 수도 있고, 어쩌면 클락이 그의 이름을 말할 때에 가슴의 쿵쾅거림일 수도 있지만, 브루스가 다음 말을 내뱉을 때 그의 어조에는… _뭔가가 더_ 있었다: “부디, 그러지 않길 바라요.”

클락이 얼굴을 붉혔고, 브루스는 만족감을 느끼지 않을 수 없었다.

“그렇다면,” 클락이 말하고는, 목을 가다듬고 자리에서 일어났다. “전 갑자기 할 일이 많아진 것 같아서요.”

브루스도 일어났다. “내가 도울 수 있는 거라면 뭐든지요.”

“네, 뭐, 여기 전부에서 뭔가 쓸만한 걸 정리해야겠죠,” 클락이 그의 작은 수첩을 흔들며 말했다.

“내가 당신의 시간을 완전히 낭비하진 않았다니 기쁘네요,” 브루스가 말했다.

“전혀 아닙니다,” 클락이 장담했다.

그들은 침묵 속에서 복도를 걸었다. 그리고 충동적으로 브루스는 옷걸이에서 클락의 코트를 집어 들었다.

“제가 코트 입는 걸 도와드려도 될까요, Mr.켄트?” 그는 입꼬리를 살짝 올리며 제안했다.

클락의 미소로 보아 그도 지난번 그들의 만남을 떠올리고 있는 것이 분명했다.

“물론이죠, 감사합니다,” 그는 활짝 웃으며 뒤로 돌아 소매에 팔을 끼워 넣었다. “당신이 여전히 그 매너들을 간직하고 있는걸 보니 기쁘네요. 다음 번에 Mr.페니워스를 뵌다면 잘 얘기해줄게요.”

“그럼 고맙겠네요,” 브루스가 말했다. “누구도 그 영국인만큼 심술궂지 않다니까요.”

브루스는 알프레드가 항상 그에게 하듯이, 켄트의 어깨에 손을 얹어 자켓의 주름을 정리했다. 그러나 옷감 아래의 어깨가 뻣뻣하게 긴장하자, 브루스는 자신의 손이 너무 오래 머무르고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 클락이 돌아섰고, 브루스의 손은 그가 움직이기 전의 그 자리에 여전히 떠있었다.

자켓은 클락의 어깨에 잘 어울린다고, 브루스는 멍하니 생각하며 얇은 옷감 위로 손을 움직였다.

“…브루스?” 클락이 어쩐지 부자연스러운 목소리로 물었다.

“흠,” 브루스는 대답했고, 그의 엄지손가락이 클락의 칼라깃 바로 위의 맨 피부에 닿았다.

켄트가 급하게 숨을 들이켰고 브루스의 손가락 아래 피부가 붉게 달아올랐다.

그리고 이번만큼은, 브루스는 생각하지 않았다. 계획하지 않았다. 가능한 모든 결과에 대해 꼼꼼하게 검토하지 않았다.

그는 클락을 벽으로 거칠게 떠밀고는 입을 맞췄다.

그들의 입술이 우아함과는 거리가 멀게 부딪혔지만, 브루스는 자신의 목표에서 절대 빗나가는 법이 없다. 벽에 등을 부딪히자 켄트는 놀라서 작은 소리를 냈지만 브루스가 탐욕스럽게 그 소리를 삼켰다. 그들의 까칠하게 자란 수염이 비벼졌지만 클락의 입술은 보기보다 훨씬 부드러웠고, 자신의 입술에 닿아 따뜻하고 축축하게 미끄러지며, 그리고는ㅡ

갑자기 그는 자신이 기자의 손목을 강하게 움켜쥐고 그를 벽에 내리누르고 있는 것을 깨달았다.

그는 불에 닿기라도 한 듯 급히 물러났다.

“사과할게요,” 그는 여전히 뒷걸음질치며 말했지만 그의 목소리는 그를 배신해 떨리고 있었다. “그러려던 게 아니었ㅡ”

다음 순간, 그의 등이 벽을 쾅하고 내리쳤고 그의 입술 위에 클락의 입술이 돌아왔다.

브루스의 입은 충격 때문에 완전히 벌어져 있었고 클락은 그 기회를 사용하는 걸 부끄러워하지 않았다. 그의 손이 브루스의 뒤에서 머리카락을 붙들기 위해 올라왔고, 뒷머리를 움켜쥐고는 더 나은 각도로 움직였다. 입맞춤은 곧장 더 깊어졌고, 음란해졌고, 축축해졌고, 그리고 브루스의 손은 클락의 자켓 안으로 들어갔다. 그는 클락의 셔츠를 붙들고 그를 더 가까이 끌어당겼다. 켄트가 반사적으로 브루스에게 _험핑했고_ 브루스의 몸은 열기로 달아오르며 엔도르핀의 분출에 머릿속은 물 속에 빠진 듯이 빙빙 돌았다.

그들은 마침내 떨어졌고, 거칠게 숨을 몰아 쉬었다.

켄트의 안경이 어느 시점엔가 비뚤어져있었고 그의 입술은 빨갛게 부어 빛났다. 브루스가 그 입술에서 눈을 떼지 못하자 그건 살짝 호선을 그렸다.

켄트의 손이 부드럽게 브루스의 머리카락을 놓아주면서 그의 뒷목을 느릿하게 훑었다. 그 감각에 브루스의 눈꺼풀이 파르르 떨렸다. 클락은 그의 어깨를 어루만지고는, 자신이 아까 클락에게 했듯이 브루스의 팔뚝을 살며시 쥐고 머리 위로 붙들었다. 그리고 그는 손바닥으로 상냥하게 브루스의 팔목을 문지르며 미소 지었다.

“상관없어요,” 켄트가 허스키한 목소리로 말했다.

브루스는 클락의 입술에서 눈을 떼고 그의 눈을 올려다 봤다.

브루스의 피부엔 아주 가벼운 손길만 닿아 있었고, 만약 클락이 그를 정말로 억류한다 하더라도 그는 의심할여지 없이 쉽게 빠져나올 수 있을 것이다. 그는 머리를 벽에 기댔다.

“그 말을 들으니 좋네요.”

그의 목소리는 자신이 기대한 것 보다도 어둡고 탁했다ㅡ위험하리만치 배트맨에 가깝기까지 했다ㅡ그러자 클락의 숨이 흐트러지더니 그의 손가락이 브루스의 손목 주변에서 움찔했다.

더 거침없는 손길을 약속하는 그 몸짓에 브루스의 미소가 곧장 희미해졌고, 그의 목을 타고 열기가 올라왔다.

그리고 클락은, 그 어떤 것도 놓치지 않는 것처럼 보였다.

그는 얼어붙었고, 브루스는 완벽하게 가만히 있었다. 그리고는 아주 조심스럽게, 손가락 하나하나, 클락은 브루스의 손목을 감쌌다. 그리고 움켜쥐었다. 브루스는 그 힘이 점점 세질수록 자신의 심장박동이 빨라지는 것을, 더 빨라지는 것을 느꼈다. 일단 클락이 단단하게 붙들고 나자 그의 가슴에서 고통스러울 만큼 쿵쾅거렸다.

겉으로는 그러나, 그는 어떤 것도 드러내지 않았다. 시선도 돌리지 않았다.

“겨우 그게 다인가요, 켄트?” 그는 점잖게 말하려는 그 어떤 시도도 없이 물었다.

클락의 손이 더 꽉 조였고 브루스는 히죽거렸다. 그는 잠자리에서 말이 많은 편이 아니지만 약점을 어떻게 이용해야 하는지는 아주 잘 알고 있다.

하지만 그가 기회를 차지하기 전에 클락의 입술이 다시 돌아왔다.

다른 종류의 입맞춤이었다, 이번에는. 전에는 리드미컬하게 만나고 떨어졌었다면, 클락은 이제 그저 강하게 짓누르며 브루스에게 아무것도 허락하지 않았다. 그의 온 몸이 바싹 붙어서 브루스의 허벅지 사이에 다리 하나가 미끄러져 들어왔고, 클락이 전혀 근육 같은 건 없다는 듯 행동하는 게 거짓이라는 걸 이미 알고 있었음에도, 브루스는 자신이 과소평가했었다는 걸 깨달았다; 단단한 근육의 부피가 그를 압박했고 그의 등에 닿은 벽만큼이나 견고했다. 가까이 더 가까이, 그와 브루스 사이에 아무 것도 남지 않을 때까지.

그의 가슴, 그의 손, 그의 다리, 그의 _입술_.

보통 자신이 벽에 내리 꽂혔을 상황을 생각한다면 성욕을 자극 받아선 안됐지만, 그럼에도 그의 폐에서부터 신음이 흘러나오는 걸 막을 수 없었다.

갑자기 그의 손이 자유로워졌고 그의 발은 더 이상 마룻바닥에 닿아있지 않았다. 켄트가 양손으로 그의 엉덩이를 받쳐 브루스의 다리를 허리에 감게 했다.

“침실?” 클락이 숨소리처럼 내뱉었다. 그는 브루스의 무게를 전혀 의식하지 못하는 것 같았다.

자신이 이렇게 번쩍 들린 것이 도대체 몇 년 만에 처음인 것인지에 놀라 그는 거의 흐리멍덩했고, 클락의 말을 이해하지 못했다. 하지만 클락의 손가락이 그의 허벅지 안쪽에 감기자 그는 완벽하게 현실로 끌어당겨졌다.

“네,” 그는 쉰 목소리로 말했다. “오른쪽 첫 번째 문이에요.”

클락은 조금도 낭비하지 않았고 브루스는 자신이 어느새 침대에 등을 대고 누워있는 것을 알았다.

“자켓 벗어요,” 클락이 따라 올라오려 하자 브루스가 명령했고, 제 옷도 벗기 시작했다.

클락은 그의 말에 따랐고, 소매에서 팔을 비틀어 빼 옷이 바닥에 떨어지게 내버려 뒀다. 그는 신발을 벗고 안경을 내려놓고는 넥타이를 끌르기 시작했다.

브루스의 손가락이 자신의 단추를 반쯤 푸르다 더듬거렸다.

클락이 그걸 눈치챘고, 미소를 짓더니 단추도 다 푸르지 않은 채 그의 셔츠와 언더셔츠를 한 번에 벗어올렸다.

브루스가 아까 느꼈던 것 조차도 그가 지금 보고 있는 것을 예상하진 못하게 했다.

커다란 창문으로 어두워지기 시작한 도시의 주황색 불빛이 흘러 들어와 클락의 몸을 비추고 있었다. 그의 등은 눈을 뗄 수 없게 탄탄했고, 그가 옷을 뭉쳐 구석에 던질 때 근육이 피부 아래 꿈틀거렸다. 그의 허리는 넓은 어깨에 옷이 걸쳐져 있을 때보다 가늘었고, 그의 몸은 군살 없이 건장했다. 그 몸은 운동이 아니라 진짜로 만들어진 것 같았다.

브루스의 몸처럼.

그리고는 클락은 바지의 지퍼를 내리고 몸을 숙여 벗었다. 그는 몸을 일으키며 돌아섰고, 타이트한 검은 사각팬티는 거의… _아무것도_ 가려주지 못했다.

“얼른요,” 클락이 발로 바지를 침대 아래로 치우며 미소 지었다. “내가 너무 헐벗은 것처럼 느끼게 만들고 있잖아요.”

브루스의 눈이 잽싸게 클락의 얼굴로 향했다. “이리 와서 좀 도와주는 건 어때요?”

그의 목소리는 노골적으로 입맞춰졌을 때보다는 덜 음란하게 들렸지만, 여전히 켄트에게 긍정적인 영향을 끼치는 것 같았다. 클락의 미소가 곧장 사라졌고 눈은 더 깊어졌다. 그는 침대 위로 파고들어 브루스의 위에 올라탔다. 그가 브루스의 중심을 강하게 압박하며 험핑하자 브루스는 자기도 모르게 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 신음했고, 그의 손이 아무런 소용 없이 클락의 엉덩이 위를 스쳤다.

그리고는 클락은 그의 턱 가장자리를 따라 입을 맞췄고, 종종 깨물기도 하며, 그의 셔츠를 빠르게 벗기기 시작했다. 마지막 단추가 풀리자 클락은 양손으로 옷을 단단히 쥐고 끌어당겨 브루스를 일으켰다. 브루스는 가볍게 따라갔고, 클락이 계속 그의 목에 쉽게 접근할 수 있도록 고개를 기울였다. 그는 클락의 손을 치우고는 팔을 소매에서 빼 침대 밖으로 셔츠를 던졌다.

그러자 클락이 고개를 들고 살짝 물러났고, 한 손을 브루스의 가슴에 얹고는 뒤로 밀었다. 브루스는 기꺼이 침대에 쓰러졌다. 그의 팔이 양 옆에 떨어졌다.

갑작스럽게, 클락이 모든 움직임을 멈췄다. 브루스가 알지 못하는 이유로. 그리고는 그의 가슴에 놓인 손이 상체 위를 천천히 움직였고, 손가락들이 상처들을 찾아 스치듯 흉터를 따라 그렸다.

“당신은 아름다워요,” 클락이 말했다.

브루스는 그 말을 항상 들어왔지만, 그러나 클락의 목소리가 너무나 진실되어서 그의 척추를 타고 전율이 흘렀다.

“입맞춰줘요,” 그가 요구했다.

클락의 얼굴에 작은 미소가 떠올랐고 그가 입을 맞출 때에 그의 입술은 여전히 웃고 있었다. 입맞춤은 아까보다는 느렸지만 아까만큼이나 깊었고, 클락은 브루스의 위에 반쯤 누워 자신의 다리가 브루스의 다리 사이에 오게끔 자세를 바꿨다.

브루스의 중심이 바지 속에서 고통스럽게 흥분해있었다.

클락의 입맞춤은 조금도 그 흥분을ㅡ단단하게 일어난 것을 가라앉히지 않았지만, 거의 순수하게까지 브루스의 복부를 쓰다듬던 그의 손이 마침내 아래로 향했다. 그 손은 그러나, 브루스의 바지 바로 위에 멈춰섰고 브루스는 신음했다.

그는 클락이 킬킬거리는 것을 소리로 듣기보다는, 느낄 수 있었다.

하지만 그 게임이라면 브루스도 자신이 있다.

“클락,” 브루스는 신음했다ㅡ그건 노력할 필요도 없었다ㅡ그리고 클락의 손가락은 만족스럽게 경련했다. “ _클락_.”

클락은 성급하게 제 중심을 브루스에게 문지르며 목을 깨물었고, 현기증 때문에 브루스는 소리도 내지 못한 채 헉 하고 숨이 막혔다.

“ _젠장_ , 클락,” 그는 가까스로 내뱉었고, 이번에 그건 쇼가 아니었다.

그럼에도 여전히 그 단어들은 클락에게서 흐트러진 신음을 끌어냈고 그는 브루스의 어깨에 이마를 얹었다.

“당신 _목소리_ ,” 그는 브루스의 가슴을 따라 입을 맞추며 말했다. “당신 목소리만으로도 쌀 것 같아요.”

브루스가 낮은 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “좋은 정보네요.”

클락은 반쯤은 웃음 같은, 반쯤은 신음 같은 소리를 냈다. “그것도 끌리기는 하지만ㅡ난 우리가 좀 더…활동적인걸 할 수 있을거라고 바랐는걸요?”

“무슨 일이 있어도,” 브루스가 입술을 핥으며 말했다, “내가 당신을 멈추게 두지 말아요.”

 

*

 

매트리스가 움직이는 느낌에 브루스는 어둠 속에서 깨어났다.

클락이 아주 조용하고 조심스럽게 침대 밖으로 나가고 있었다. 그러나 그의 움직임에 브루스의 어깨에서 담요가 흘러내렸고, 담요와 옆자리의 사람이 사라지자 그는 불쾌하리만치 춥다는 것을 깨달았다.

그럼에도 그는 깜빡 졸은 모양이었다. 어느 순간 옷을 다 갖춰 입은 클락이 브루스의 침대 앞에 쭈그려 앉아있었다.

“안녕,” 그는 부드러운 미소로 말하며 손가락으로 다정하게 브루스의 얼굴을 쓸었다.

“안녕,” 브루스가 걸걸한 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

“가야 해요,” 켄트가 말했다.

켄트의 손가락이 닿은 자리가 뜨겁게 얼얼했다. “알았어요.”

“깨워서 미안해요. 인사를 하고 싶었어요.”

“흠. 잘가요.”

켄트가 낮게 웃었다. “아침형 인간은 못되나 보죠, 당신?”

“아직 아침도 아니에요,” 브루스가 지적했다.

켄트는 다시 한 번 웃었고, 그리고는 일어나서 브루스의 이마에 가볍게 입을 맞췄다. “그건 사실인 것 같네요. 이제 정말로 가야 해요.”

그의 손가락이 여전히 브루스의 피부에 닿아 있었다. “아까도 말했어요.”

“네, 그래요, 갈게요,” 켄트의 목소리에 희미한 즐거움이 묻어났고 마침내 그의 손가락이 미끄러졌다.

켄트의 어두운 형체가 방을 가로질러가, 살짝 뒤를 돌아보고는 부드럽게 문을 닫는 걸 보면서 브루스의 피부에 소름이 돋았다.

대체적으로 말해서, 우아한 퇴장이었다. 브루스가 원나잇마다 하는 것에 비하면 훨씬 더. 품위 있고, 조용하고, 정중하고, 그리고 어떤 불필요한 상처도 주지 않고. 이런 상황에서의 아주 완벽한 에티켓.

그리고 브루스는 이렇게 될 거라고는 조금도 생각하지 못했었다. 조금도 마음의 준비를 하지 않았었다.

그는 다시 잠들지 못했다. 케이브로부터 경보음이 그의 폰을 울리자 그는 차라리 안심했다.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

“브루스 웨인입니다.”

“안녕하세요 브루스, 클락이에요.”

“클락. 어떻게 지내요?”

“좋아요, 고마워요. 혹시 같이 커피 한잔하지 않을래요?”

“커피요.”

“아니면 점심이요, 전 어느 것도 괜찮아요. 둘 다도 좋고요. 내일, 어때요?”

“내일이요?”

클락이 낮게 웃었다. “네, 브루스, 이게 그렇게 어려운ㅡ”

전화선상은 갑자기 아주 조용해졌다.

브루스는 기다렸다.

“오 이럴수가, 난 머저리에요.”

“나라면 그렇게 말하지 않겠어요.”

“이건 원-나잇-섹스였죠, 안 그래요?”

“난 그걸 따로 설명할 필요가 없다고 생각했었어요, 네.”

“오 세상에, 난 _대체_ 무슨ㅡ개인적인 번호로 귀찮게 해드려서 정말 죄송해요.”

“귀찮지 않았어요.”

“전 그저ㅡ…뭐, 제가 무슨 생각을 했었는지 아시겠죠.”

“네, 이해해요.”

“아뇨, 아뇨, 그렇지 않아요…난ㅡ…전 이만 가봐야겠네요, Mr.웨인.”

“그래요, 몸 조심해요, 클락.”

“네. 당신도요, Mr.웨인.”

짧은, 날카로운 삐- 소리가 켄트가 전화를 끊었음을 알렸다.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

그 후로 켄트는 어디에나 있는 것 같았다.

마치 그가 쳐다보는 모든 곳에서 튀어나오는 브루스만의 섬뜩한 Baader-Meinhof로 변한 것 같았다: 그는 메트로폴리스 구조 작업 인부들을 위한 자선 행사에 있었고, 고담의 기술 박람회에 참석했고, 브루스의 기자회견에서 뒤쪽에 앉아있었고, 미술관 개관식에 나타났고, 그냥 브루스가 참여하는 모든 공식적인 행사 하나하나에 다 참석하는 것처럼 보였다. 3개만 되어도 충분히 결론 지을 만 했다.

그리고 브루스는 궁금해하지 않을 수 없었다.

 _생각하지_ 않을 수 없었다.

고담의 거의 모든 거물들이 흔치 않게 다같이 아캄을 즐기고 있는 것도 도움이 되지 않았다. 덕분에 GCPD는 박쥐를 쫓는 데에 온 자원을 쏟고 있다; 브루스의 스트레스 해소 방식에 장애물이 두 개나 있는 셈이다.

다행스럽게도 최근 강철의 남자 목격이 증가하고 있고, 슈퍼맨은 켄트로부터 주의를 돌리기에 완벽한 대상이었다. 그 동안 다소 방치되었던 임무지만, 이건 그가 머리부터 완전히 뛰어들 필요가 있는 일거리를 주고 더 이상 아무도 생각할 필요가 없을 때까지 스스로를 소모하게 해줄 것이다.

완벽한 투자까지는 단 하나만 모자랐다.

알프레드가 7주에 가깝게, 거의 내도록 못마땅해하는 침묵을 지키고 있었다.

“이게 현명한 일이라고 전적으로 확신하십니까, 마스터 브루스?” 그가 어느 저녁 케이브에서 마침내 물었다. 그는 스패너를 닦으며 브루스가 배경으로 돌리고 있는 감시 영상을 수상쩍게 쳐다봤다.

브루스는 코드 입력을 멈추고 심호흡했다. “내가 이 일을 하는 데에 당신 지지는 필요없ㅡ”

알프레드가 참지 못하고 끼어들었다. “전 이 지구에서 가장 강력한 존재의 주의를 끄는 것이 타당하냐고 묻는 겁니다.”

“만약 일이 계획대로 흘러간다면, 난 그의 주의를 끌지 않을 거에요.”

알프레드가 침묵을 지켜서, 브루스는 의자를 다시 돌려 타이핑을 계속했다.

“대체 정확히 언제, 마스터 브루스, 일이 계획대로 흘러간 적이 있습니까?”

브루스의 손가락이 키보드 위에서 얼어붙었다. “알프레드, 내가 정말 아무것도 하지 않길 바래요?”

“그렇다는 걸 알고 계시지 않습니까, 브루스,” 알프레드가 말했다.

브루스는 눈을 감았다.

“하지만 또한 주인님께서 결코 그러는 법이 없다는 게 자랑스럽습니다.”

브루스는 말없이 고개를 끄덕였고, 마우스 클릭 몇 번으로 새 CPU 구성에 대한 계획들을 그의 메트로폴리스 자회사에 할당했다. 그가 애초에 의도했던 역할을 하도록 할 시간이다.

 

*

 

하늘을 나는 능력을 가진 남자를 미행하는 건 쉽지 않다.

특히나 그의 다른 능력들이 알려지지 않았을 때에는.

후자는 슈퍼맨이 알려지지 않은 능력을 사용해야겠다고 결심하지 않도록, 그가 미행을 당한다는 것을 _의심조차_ 하지 못하게 할 필요가 있다는 것을 의미한다. 외계인 능력의 한계에 대해 아는 것이 거의 불가능하다는 것 또한 그가 이곳에 직접 와 있는 큰 이유이기도 하다; 카메라에는 잡히지 않는 미묘함 같은 것들이 있다.

무용지물이나 다름없을 수도 있지만, 브루스는 인내심을 빼면 시체다.

결국에는 그러나, 기회를 잡은 것은 배트맨이 아니라 웨인이었다.

브루스가 막 차에서 발을 내밀었을 때 비명이 시작됐다.

다음 순간 폭발이 대기를 뒤흔들면서 지각이 전율했고, 브루스는 고개를 수그리며 팔로 머리를 가렸다. 곧 그는 그럴 필요가 없었다는 걸 알았는데ㅡ남쪽으로 두 거리 너머에서 연기가 소용돌이치며 올라오고 있었고, 고층건물들 사이의 좁은 골목에 잔해들이 떨어져 있었다. 그럼에도 여전히, 그의 귓가에 적어도 한 시간 동안은 사라지지 않을 이명이 들렸다.

지갑, 아이들, 또 다른 것들을 움켜쥔 사람들이 아수라장으로부터 비틀거리며 달아나고 있었고 울음소리와 비명이 가득했다. 누구도 그가 그늘진 골목길로 슬그머니 미끄러져 반대방향으로 향하기 시작한 것에 주의를 기울일 여력이 없었다.

수트로 갈아입을 시간도, 갈아입을 장소를 찾을 시간도 없다; 분명 슈퍼맨이 나타날 것이다.

그리고 브루스는 봐야 한다.

그는 몸을 낮게 숙이고 조심스럽게 소리에 집중하며 어두운 골목을 빠르게 통과했다. 하지만 귓가에 울리는 이명 너머로 사위는 이제 고요했고, 부자연스러울 만치 정적이었다. 그는 어떤 소리라도 들을 수 있을지 청각에 너무 집중해서 그가 모퉁이를 돌았을 때, 잠깐 동안, 눈 앞의 광경을 이해하지 못했다. 그리고 상황이 충분히 눈에 들어오자 그는 순간 멈추지 않을 수 없었다.

충격적이게도 인간의 형상을 하고 있는 거대한 고치처럼 생긴 것들이 땅을 어지럽히고 있었다. 그걸 이루고 있는 듯한 하얀 물질의 가닥들이 공기 중에 부드럽게 날렸다.

머리 위로, 소닉 붐의 어마어마한 굉음이 슈퍼맨의 도착을 알렸다.

이 파괴를 일으킨 것이 누구든지 간에ㅡ뭐든지 간에 다른 곳으로 이동한 것이 분명했지만, 브루스는 빨갛고 파란 흔적이 건물들 사이로 사라질 때까지 슈퍼맨이 하늘을 가로지르는 것을 응시했다.

한참 더 남쪽이다.

그는 소리 없이 조심스럽게 이동했다. 정찰을 하며 보냈던 수많은 밤 동안 습관이 된 움직임이었다. 곧 놓칠 수 없는 전투의 소음이 정적을 깼다; 유리가 떨어지는 높은 쨍강 소리, 아스팔트에 몸이 충돌하는 둔탁한 소리, 자동차 경적음들의 불협화음.

그리고는, 갑자기, 요란한 충돌들이 모두 멈추고 오직 귀를 찢는 사이렌 소리만 남았다.

브루스는 잠깐 동안 완벽하게 멈춰 서서, 그의 여전히 정상적이지 못한 청각이 그를 혼란스럽게 하는 것이라고 생각했다. 그는 달리기 시작했다. 그는 메트로폴리스 건물들이 고담의 건물들보다 높아서 하늘의 시야를 가리는 것을 저주했다; 슈퍼맨은 브루스가 알지도 못하는 새에 그의 적과 함께 성층권으로 날아갔을 수도 있다.

파편들을 이리저리 피해 골목을 지나가다 시선을 높이 든 것은 순전히 우연이었다: 건물의 검은 유리창에 붉은 형태가 비쳤다.

그는 곧장 걸음을 멈췄고 그림자 속으로 몸을 웅크렸다.

슈퍼맨이 거리 위에서 적어도 60피트는 떠올라 차분하게 날아다니고 있었다. 그는 당장에라도 주먹을 날릴 것을 기대하는 듯이 양 팔을 가슴높이로 올린 채 주변을 주의 깊게 살피고 있었다.

브루스는 그게 뭔지는 말할 수 없었지만, 왼쪽에서 뭔가가 그의 눈길을 끌었다ㅡ슈퍼맨의 등 뒤에서. 완벽하게 수직인 창문에 웅크리고 있는 것은 어떤 초록색의… _생물체_ 였다. 지나치게 커다란 한 쌍의 눈이 강철의 남자를 먹이를 쳐다보듯 응시하고 있었다.

그것이 기습 공격을 하면 어떻게 될지 지켜보는 것도 흥미로웠겠지만, 슈퍼맨도 저 정도는 놓치지 않는 것이 분명했다. 그는 공중에서 빙 돌았고 그걸 마주 응시했다.

그건 들킨 것이 재미있기라도 한 듯이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그리고는 슈퍼맨을 뭐라 비웃는 것 같았지만, 그들은 너무 멀리 떨어져있었고 브루스의 귀에는 여전히 이명이 들리고 있었다.

슈퍼맨이 대답했다. 그것도 물론, 브루스에게까지 들리기에는 너무 조용했다.

그리고는 그것은 어떤 경고도 없이 달려들어 슈퍼맨과 힘껏 부딪혔고, 외계인은 그들이 함께 거리에 충돌하기 직전에 가까스로 허공에 날아올랐다. 그는 공중에서 몸을 비틀어 그걸 날려버렸고 땅에 큰 구멍이 파이며 지각이 흔들렸다.

그리고는 전투가 벌어졌다.

그건 브루스가 익숙한 종류의 전투와는 완전히 다르면서도, 완벽하게 똑같았다. 펀치는 똑같은 소음을 만들었고, 동작도 똑같아 보였다. 그러나 모든 충격마다 땅이 진동했고 움직임은 종종 너무 빨라서 눈으로 쫓을 수 없었다. 허공에서 뛰어오르고 휘돌며 몇 번이고 그들은 충돌했다.

카메라 영상들은 제대로 담지 못한 것이었다. 강철의 남자는 만만치 않은 상대다.

브루스는 눈도 거의 깜빡이지 못했다.

그 생물체의 힘에도 불구하고 슈퍼맨은 우위를 차지했고, 착실하게 그것을 남쪽으로 몰았다. 브루스는 그의 관찰을 계속하려면 곧 자리를 이동해야 할 것이다. 그러나 움직임에 시선을 빼앗겨서, 브루스는 그 자리에 멈춰있었다.

하지만 그 때, 신호를 받기라도 한 듯이, 슈퍼맨이 그것의 중심부에 커다란 일격을 꽂아 넣어 거리로 날려버렸다. 크립토니안은 그의 타겟을 빠르게 쫓았고, 브루스는 기회를 놓치지 않고 황폐해진 거리로 발을 내디뎠다.

브루스는 슈퍼맨의 스피드를 뉴스에서, 감시 카메라에서, 해킹한 스마트폰 영상에서 여러 번 봤었다. 그는 외계인이 할 수 있는 것들에 대해ㅡ아마도 대부분의 사람들보다는ㅡ잘 알고 있었다.

그럼에도, _아는 것_ 과 _경험하는 것_ 은 전혀 다른 것들이었다:

어느 순간 슈퍼맨은 거기에 없었고, 다음 순간 그는 거기에 있었다. 어떤 중간 단계도 없이.

“브루스 웨인,” 강철의 남자는 말했다. 그의 얼굴에 엄숙한 못마땅함이 단호하게 떠올랐다. “여기서 뭐하고 있는 거죠?”

브루스의 일부는 그의 등장이 서서히 뿜어내는 원초적인 두려움에 마지못해 감명을 받았다. 그는 정교하게 계산된 뒷걸음질을 치며 눈을 크게 떴다.

“ _슈퍼맨!_ ” 브루스는 숨을 골랐다. “난 그냥ㅡ”

“됐어요,” 슈퍼맨이 끼어들며 그의 멱살을 잡았다.

찰나 동안 번뜩이는 진짜 위험 신호가 브루스의 마음을 스쳤지만, 다음 순간 그는 슈퍼맨의 팔에 단단히 감싸인 채 허공을 날고 있었다.

상황을 이해할 시간도 없이 그는 그들이 있던 곳에서 멀리 떨어진, 사람들이 모여 있는 곳에 조심스럽게 내려졌다.

“여기에 있어요,” 슈퍼맨이 브루스의 팔을 붙들고 있는 손만큼이나 단단한 목소리로 말했다.

브루스는 그에게 흐느적거리는 경례를 했다. “알겠습니다, sir.”

슈퍼맨은 몹시 즐겁지 않아 보였다. 브루스는 신경 쓰지 않았다.

“내 말 _들어요_ ,” 그는 브루스의 얼굴에 위협적으로 손가락을 들이대며 말했고, 다시 날아갔다.

브루스는 그가 사라지는 것을 지켜봤다.

그리고는 그의 폰을 꺼내 들었고 감시 카메라를 해킹해 전투 상황을 모니터 했다.

 

*

 

배경에 피아노로 가득한 왈츠가 연주되고 있었다.

아무도 춤추고 있지 않았다.

이 행사는 메트로폴리스가 제공할 수 있는 가장 화려한 호텔의 웅장한 무도회장에서 열렸고, 시장의 60번째 생일을 축하하는 자리였다. 축구장만한 방의 벽에는 호화로운 천조각들이 걸려 있었고 천장에 무거운 샹들리에들이 매달려있었다. 14명으로 이루어진 라이브 밴드가 북쪽 코너의 살짝 높은 무대에 올라있었고, 그 옆에는 생일 선물들이 말 그대로 넘쳐나고 있는 탁자가 놓여있었다. 시장의 호탕한 웃음소리가 방을 울렸다. 그의 행복을 빌어주려는 신중한 대기행렬이 방에 늘어서있었다.

이건 브루스가 파티, 사교, 크게 보자면 인간까지 경멸하게 만드는 바로 그런 종류의 행사였다.

혹은 그저 오늘 브루스의 기분이 별로일 뿐이거나.

그는 여기 그저 보여지기 위해 참석했다ㅡ지금쯤 고담에서 배트맨이 목격되었다는 루머가 돌 것이다ㅡ그러나 이 바보 같은 모든 게 그의 뼛속까지 고통스럽게 했다. 도시의 절반은 초대를 받은 것 같았고, 도시 밖의 많은 부자들도 마찬가지였다. 진입로는 가득 들어찼고, 수많은 웨이터들이 바쁘게 돌아다님에도 불구하고 먹을 거나 마실 것이 근처까지 다가오지 않았다.

적어도 그건 유용한 결점이기는 했다. 대화 상대의 따분함을 도저히 견딜 수 없을 때에 자리를 비울 편리한 변명이 되었기 때문이다.

지루함으로 죽기 일보직전에, 브루스는 실례를 구하고 샴페인을 가지러 향했다. 그는 두 잔을 집어 들어 여전히 대화중인 사람들에게 돌아갔고 한 잔을 약속했던 여성에게 건넸다.

그녀는 맞은편의 남자가 주절거리는 이야기에 예의상 고개를 끄덕이고 있었다. 그녀는 브루스에게 시선도 주지 않은 채 잔을 받았고, 장갑을 낀 손으로 잔을 들자마자 샴페인을 들이켰다. 그녀는…오늘 밤 파티 이후의 _추가 활동_ 을 함께할 후보자였지만, 그녀가 지루함에 절망적으로 인상을 쓰고 있는 것을 보니 그가 겨우 다짐한 것이 조금 흐지부지되는 것을 느꼈다.

그는 그녀를 그녀의 불행에 버려둔 채 새로운 상대를 찾아 나섰다. 그의 눈이 정교한 금 목걸이를 발견했고, 펜던트가 주인의 깊이 파인 가슴골에 무겁게 걸려있었다. 그는 작은 손이 펜던트 위에 얹혀질 때까지 시선을 돌리지 않았고, 그제서야 자신이 뚫어져라 바라보고 있었음을 알아차렸다. 그는 고개를 들었고, 그녀는 그에게 유혹적인 미소를 지었다. 그는 답례로 환하게 웃으며 윙크했다. 그들은 그러나, 대화를 나누기에는 너무 멀리 떨어져 있었고, 자신이 거리를 좁히기 위해 다리를 움직이고 싶지는 않다는 것을 깨달았다; 사실 이 만남을 더 길게 이어간다는 생각조차도 견딜 수가 없었다.

그는 돌아서서 다른 그룹을 향해 움직였다. 그는 매끄럽게 자신을 끼워 넣었고 곧 무리의 중심이 되어 재담과 농담과 가십을 주고 받았다. 그건 이 파티에서 그의 주의를 돌릴 수 있을만했고 그는 대화에 정신이 팔린 척 다른 건 잊을 수 있었다.

그 때 그의 오른쪽에 서있는 남자가 뭔가를 말해서 브루스는 그를 향해 돌아섰고 켄트가 거기 있었다. 남자의 어깨너머 방 건너편에. 켄트는 손에 마실걸 들고 다섯 명의 무리 가장자리에 어색하게 서 있었다. 그의 가슴 주머니에는 손수건 대신 펜이 꽂혀있었고, 그의 넥타이는 비뚤었고, 그리고 브루스는 이 남자가 자신이 내도록 머릿속에서 내보낼 수 없었던 사람이라는 것을 믿을 수가 없었다.

갑자기 켄트가 마치 뭔가를 듣기라도 한 것처럼 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 그는 고개를 들었고 그의 시선이 방을 가로질렀다.

그들의 눈이 마주쳤고, 고정되었다.

찰나의 순간 켄트는 얼어붙었지만 곧바로 시선을 돌렸다. 브루스는 그럴 수 없었다. 그의 일상 전부에서, 켄트를 향한 시선을 돌리지 못했었다.

켄트는 브루스가 본 것 중에서 가장 나쁜 자세를 갖고있고, 그의 차콜색 양복은 어깨가 너무 꽉 끼고 소매는 너무 짧았다. 언제나처럼 매끄럽게 뒤로 넘긴 머리는 오래 전 브루스의 침대에서 시트에 흐트러졌던 살짝 곱슬거리는 머리에 비교하면 갑자기 전혀 어울리지 않는 것처럼 보였다.

브루스는 가까스로 그의 주변에서 진행되는 대화에 흥미를 잃지 않은 척 했지만, 그룹의 바깥쪽으로 슬며시 물러났다. 미묘하게 다시 정한 자리에서 그는 눈에 띄지 않게 켄트에게 시선을 고정할 수 있었다.

켄트는, 처음 얼마 동안은, 아무 일도 없었던 척 하기로 마음먹은 것 같았다. 그는 갑작스럽게 대화에 뛰어들어 그 무리의 사람들을 명백히 혼란스럽고 살짝 불만스럽게 했다. 브루스는 켄트가 그걸 모르는 척하며 그에게 물은 것이 아닌 질문에 대답을 하고, 요청 받지 않은 일화를 얘기하는 것을 지켜봤다. 순전히 의지의 힘으로, 켄트는 그걸 몇 분 동안 유지했다.

마침내, 그러나, 그의 다짐에 금이 갔다.

아주 순간이었지만, 그는 시선을 올렸고 그들의 눈이 다시 마주쳤다.

이번에 기자의 반응은 좀 더 알아차리기 쉬웠다: 그는 눈에 띄게 깜짝 놀랐고, 그의 어깨가 뻣뻣하게 굳었으며, 그가 얼굴에 띄우고 있던 미소가 사라졌다. 그는 억지로 스스로를 끼워 넣은 토론으로부터 슬며시 빠져 나오는 것이 불가능한 것처럼, 혹은 그러기를 꺼리는 것처럼 보였다. 그는 대신에 잔을 쥐고 있는 손을 경직시키며 마룻바닥만 뚫어져라 응시했다.

그의 시선이 다시 브루스에게로 향하는 데에는, 이번엔 겨우 몇 초밖에 걸리지 않았다.

그는 전처럼 빠르게 눈을 돌렸지만, 이제 두 사람 모두 아무 일도 없었다는 듯이 행동할 시기는 지나갔다는 것을 잘 알고 있었다: 몇 번이고 켄트의 눈은 그를 발견했고, 언제나 빠르게 시선을 피했다.

브루스는 그러나, 꼼짝도 할 수 없었다. 켄트가 고개를 들 때마다, 명치에 주먹을 가격당하는 것만 같았다.

그리고는 켄트는 갑자기 크게 한숨을 내쉬며 눈을 감았다. 잠시 후 눈을 뜨고는 그는 잔을 가까운 테이블에 내려 놓았고, 브루스는 켄트의 입술이 무리의 사람들에게 ‘잠깐 실례해도 될까요?’ 라고 말하는 것을 읽을 수 있었다. 잠깐 동안 그는 자신이 기자를 파티에서 쫓아냈다고 생각했지만, 켄트는 문으로 향하는 대신에 반대방향으로 걷기 시작했다.

브루스를 향해서.

“Mr.웨인,” 켄트는 브루스가 의식 없이 참가 중이던 대화에서 이야기하고 있는 사람을 방해하며 말했다. “제가 시간을 좀 빌릴 수 있을까요?”

브루스는, 근방의 모든 대화가 갑작스럽게 좀 더 조용해지고 시답잖아 진 것을 모르지 않았고, 옆 사람과 _언론, 저가 뭘 어쩌겠어?_ 하는 반쯤 성가시다는 표정을 교환하고는 대답했다. “물론이죠. 어떻게 도와드릴까요?”

“당신의 변호사들이 내 전화를 받지 않는 것 같아서요.”

“그렇군요, 어째서 그들과 연락하려 하시는 거죠?”

“저는 지난 3월 메트로폴리스에서 당신 회사가 공격받았을 때 거기 있었습니다. 애초에 공격을 받게 내버려둔 태만에 의한 과실에 대해 당신 쪽의 의견을 듣고 싶었거든요.”

브루스는 사실 인상 깊었다; 결코 얻을 수 없는 특종을 쫓는 그다지 똑똑하지 않고 공격적인 기자는 여기 모인 사람들에게 절대로 특별하지 않다.

그리고 정말로, 브루스가 은근히 깔보는 표정으로 “물론이죠. 좀 더 조용한 곳으로 가면 어떨까요?” 라고 대답했을 때, 그들에게 주의를 기울이는 사람은 거의 없었다.

브루스는 앞장서서 사람들 사이를 이리저리 지나가며 종종 그들과 성가신 기자라는 눈빛을 교환하거나, 실례를 구했다. 켄트는 성가신 기자 역할을 위해 어디선가 그의 전매특허인 작은 수첩을 꺼내 들고 있었다. 브루스는 그가 소규모의 비공식적인 만남(기업과 관련한 만남, 혹은…훨씬 사적인 만남까지도)을 진행할 때 사용하곤 하는 응접실로 그들을 이끌었다.

이런 파티가 진행 중일 때엔 대개 그렇듯이, 그건 잠겨있지 않았다. 그는 켄트에게 제스처를 취한 후 먼저 발을 들였고, 두 사람이 모두 안에 들어오자 문을 닫고 잠금 장치를 걸었다.

“제법 잘 처리하던데요,” 브루스가 차분히 언급했다.

“제 직업은 진짜 기자에요,” 켄트가 지적했다.

“그건 그렇네요,” 브루스가 동의했다.

그리고는, 그들은 널찍한 방을 한쪽씩 차지한 채 침묵했다. 브루스는 켄트로부터 반쯤 돌아서서 가짜 벽난로선반 위에 걸린 상당히 보기 싫은 사진을 올려다 봤다.

“들어봐요,” 켄트가 갑작스럽게 말했다, “제가 말하고 싶은 건 제가 당신 때문에 여기 있는 게 아니라는 것뿐이에요.”

“오?”

그는 켄트가 이를 악무는 것을 곁눈질했다.

“보세요, Mr.웨인, 당신 같은 사람은 원치 않는 접근을 많이 경험한다는 걸 이해해요ㅡ물러나야 할 때를 모르는 사람들이 있죠. 그렇지만 전 그런 사람이 아니에요. 전 당신 때문에 여기 있는 게 _아니에요_ , 전 _어디에도_ 당신 때문에 있지 않았어요; 전 기자고, 때때로 당신이 있는 곳에 가는 것이 제 일이에요. 전 스토커 같은 게 아니에요.”

브루스는 침묵을 지키며, 사진에서 눈을 떼지 않은 채 단어들을 골랐다.

그리고는 말했다: “그렇게 생각한적 없었어요.”

켄트가 손으로 얼굴을 쓸었다.

“Mr.웨인, 제가 당신에게 그런 인상을 준 걸 유감스ㅡ”

“클락,” 브루스는 그를 향해 돌아서며 말했고, 기자는 곧바로 입을 다물었다. “진심이에요: 그렇게 생각한적 없었어요.”

클락은 흔들림 없이 그의 눈을 바라봤지만, 찡그림은 천천히 깊어져 이마를 주름지게 했다. “그렇다면 왜 절 쳐다보고 계셨죠? 제가 어쩔 거라고 생각했던 겁니까?”

“어쩌냐고요? 내가 바랐던 게 있었다는 건 시인할 수 있어요. 하지만 그것 때문에 쳐다본 것은 아니에요.”

클락은 이제 아주 즐겁지 않아 보였다. “당신은 내게 당신이 바라던 건 모두 얻어냈다는 걸 확실히 했었어요, Mr.웨인.”

“내가요?”

“네, 당신이요.”

“난 상황이 그 반대라는 인상을 받았었는데요.”

“무슨 말을 하는 거에요?”

브루스가 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “무슨 말을 하는 것 같아요?”

켄트는 화가 났다가, 좌절했다가, 혼란스러워 보였다. “섹스요! 당신은 그게 원나잇이라고 했잖아요.”

“내가 어쩌면 경솔하게 말했을지도 모르죠.”

“당신은 그게 설명할 필요도 없는 일이라고 했어요.”

“보통은, 네, 그래요, 한 사람이 한밤중에 몰래 도망가버릴 경우에는 말이에요.”

클락이 뭔가를 쏘아붙이려다가, 곧장 어리둥절한 표정으로 입을 다물었다.

브루스는 자기도 모르게 튀어나온 말에 화가 나서 다시 뒤돌아 섰다.

“제가ㅡ _뭐라고요_?” 클락이 고개를 저으며 말했다. “ _그게_ 당신이 생각하는 거였어요? 브루스. 도시에 공격이 있었어요. 난 _일_ _때문에_ 가야 했었어요.”

날카로운 일격에 브루스의 내장이 뒤틀렸다. 그는 사실 기억한다. 클락이 떠나자마자 몇 분 지나지 않아 경보음이 그의 폰을 울렸었다. 그는 그것을 연관 짓지 못했었다, 왜냐하면 그는…정신이 팔려 있었기 때문에. 그의 마음에서 그 충격을 밀어내기에만 바빴기 때문에.

내도록 떨쳐낼 수 없었던 모욕은 깨달음과 섞였고, 그건 다시…희망과 섞였다. 그가 가능할거라고 생각지 못했었던 희망. 지금도.

“그렇군요,” 그는 말했고, 그의 어떤 감정도 얼굴에 드러나지 않게 했다.

클락이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “잠깐만요. 뭘…뭘 _바랐었_ 는데요?”

그 말에서 어떤 의미도 이해하지 못해 브루스의 눈썹이 모였고 그는 클락을 돌아봤다. “무슨 말이에요?”

“당신이 정말로ㅡ당신ㅡ” 켄트가 고개를 저었다. “난…지난번에요. 인터뷰 때. 당신은 내가 기사를 내지 않는 걸로 호의를 빚졌다고 했고, 난 그게…글쎄요. 그 이야기를 하자마자 당신이 내게 입을 맞췄다는 걸 깨달은 건 한참 후였어요.”

브루스는 재빨리 입을 다물었다. 의미는 갑자기 아주 분명해졌다. “그랬군요. 당신은 내가ㅡ”

“처음부터 그렇게 생각한 것은 아니었어요,” 켄트가 단호하게 끼어들었다. “난 절대로ㅡ당신과 그러지 않았을 거에요, 만약 그렇게 생각했었다면 말이에요. 나중에서야 떠올랐어요. 난 당신이…당신이 명백하게 나한테 관심이 없었으면서 왜 그런 행동을 했던 건지 이해하려고 노력했었어요.”

“명백하게요?”

클락이 어떤 즐거움도 없는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “네, 명백하게요.”

브루스는 클락을 응시했다ㅡ실의에 빠진 것 같았지만, 그러나 어째서인지 파티장에서보다 더 커 보였다.

브루스는 아마도 미쳐버린 것 같았다.

“알았어요. 그럼 내가 만약 관심이 있다는 걸 분명히 한다면요?”

클락은 회의적이었다. “그런가요?”

“분명히 하냐고요?”

“관심이 있냐 고요.”

브루스는 이것이 중대한 결정임을 알았지만, 어떤 망설임도 느끼지 않았다.

“네. 그래요. 아주 많이.”

침묵이 담요처럼 방 전체에 깔렸다.

클락은 뭔가가 잘못되었다는 것을 확신하면서도 그게 뭔지 콕 집어낼 수 없다는 듯이 그를 바라봤다.

브루스는 반면에, 누군가 심장의 불규칙적인 몽둥이질을 제외한 그의 스위치를 전부 꺼버린 것 같았다. 심장박동이 머릿속에서 메아리 치는 것 같았다.

“그렇게 설득력 있게 들리지 않는걸요,” 클락이 말했다.

“습관이에요,” 브루스가 완벽한 정직함으로 대답했다.

“그런가요,” 클락이 말했다.

클락은 그를 한참이나 응시하더니, 갑작스럽게 돌아섰다. 그는 얼굴에서 안경을 낚아채고는 손으로 눈을 문질렀다.

“뭐. 그럼 이제 어떡하고 싶으세요?” 그가 다시 안경을 쓰며 물었고, 이 질문이 엄청난 실수라는 것을 알고 있다는 듯이 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

“뭐를요?” 브루스가 물었다.

“당신이 관심이 있다는 것을 분명히 했고, 이제 뭐에요? 어떻게 되는 거죠?”

브루스는 제 얼굴의 열기를 느꼈다; 그를 발가벗긴 단어들은 너무나 냉담하고 아무런 감정도 없었다.

“이론적으로는, 당신은 응답하겠죠,” 브루스는 말했다.

클락의 눈썹이 살짝 꿈틀했다. 그는 코웃음 쳤다. “네, 그렇겠죠.”

브루스는 입을 다물었고 그가 셀 수도 없을 만큼 맞았던 육체적인 타격보다, 무뚝뚝한 두 단어가 더 고통스럽다는 것은 이상한 일이라고 생각했다. 그가 이 커다란 위험 속에 스스로를 밀어 넣었다는 깨달음은 뒤늦은 것이었다. 너무 늦었다.

“그렇군요. 그렇다면 제 스스럼 없는 말을 용서하시죠.”

클락은 눈을 깜빡였다. 인상을 썼다.

“ _당신의_ …용서라고요?”

“물론이에요,” 브루스는 대답했고 문을 향해 돌아섰다. “제가 착각을 했ㅡ”

켄트가 순식간에 방을 가로질러 그의 팔을 붙들고 돌려세웠다.

“제 말은 그게 명백하다는 거였어요, 터무니없다는 게 아니라.” 켄트가 말했다. “내가 관심이 있다는 거요. 내가 관심이 있다는 건 당연하잖아요.”

“무엇에요?” 브루스가 물었다. “얼마나요?”

“당신이 줄 수 있는 만큼이나요,” 클락이 질투가 날 정도의 용기를 갖고 대답했다.

“내 삶은 복잡해요,” 브루스가 경고했다.

어떤 이유에서인지, 그건 클락이 웃음을 터뜨리게 만들었다. “난 내가 그걸 다룰 수 있을 거라고 생각해요.”

그의 미소는 환하고 솔직하고 진실했고, 브루스는 거기에 입을 맞췄다. 몇 번이고, 그 미소가 사라지고 작은 신음으로 바뀔 때까지. 그리고는 그는 1인치만큼만, 마지못해 떨어졌다.

“이제 어쩌죠, 그럼?” 클락의 물음이 숨소리에 섞였다.

“곧 알게 되겠죠,” 브루스가 그의 입술에 대고 말했다. “곧.”

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

그들 사이가 뭐든 간에 처음에는 그렇게 단순하지 않았다.

그들은 말없는 합의를 통해 관계를 비밀로 유지했고, 오직 서로의 집에서만 만났다.

처음에 켄트는 그들이 만날 때마다 매번 초기화되는 것 같았고, 그리고는 곧 갈팡질팡하는 서투름이 서서히 사라지며 마침내 브루스가 진짜라고 생각하는 날카로운 기자가 되었다.

브루스는 반면에 이게 멍청한 짓이고 생각이 짧았으며, 자신의 인생에 켄트를 끌어들인 것은 이기적이었다는 걸 때때로 상기했다. 그러나 여전히, 브루스가 클락을 밀어내려고 뭔가를 시도할 때 마다…그는 말이 튀어나오지 않는 것을, 그의 몸이 스스로를 배신하는 것을 발견했고, 클락은 언제나 브루스의 가면 아래 진짜 반응을 끌어냈다.

그들은 아주 많은 섹스를 했다.

섹스는 그들 관계의 쇄빙선과 같았다. 발가벗은 채 헐떡거리며 그들은 서로에게서 떨어져 침대에 파고들었고ㅡ주로 브루스의 침대에ㅡ그리고 언제나 변함없이 대화를 나눴다. 그들 자신에 대해, 세상에 대해, 그들이 하는 일에 대해; 클락 켄트는 훌륭한 대화상대라는 것을 브루스는 알게 되었다.

그건 일상이 되었고, 브루스가 인생에서 기대했던 그 어느 것보다도 가정적이었다.

그 어느 것보다도 즐거웠다.

알프레드와 클락은 볼만했다. 브루스와 클락은 두 사람 다 사무실에 출근할 필요가 없는 날을 알게 됐다. 클락의 일은 종종 늦게까지 그를 붙잡기도 했지만, 그럼에도 곧 클락이 저택에서 밤을 보내는 날이 더 많아지게 되었다. 배트맨조차도 제법 시간을 잘 마련했다. 브루스가 변명을 꾸며내야 하는 밤도 있었지만, 이 새로운 동기를 갖게 되자 그는 자신이 아주 효율적으로 일할 수 있게 되었다는 것을 알게 됐고, 예전보다 일찍 저택으로 돌아올 수 있었다.

첫 번째 문제가 정말로 발생한 것은 몇 달 후였다.

그리고는 그건 빠르게 패턴이 되었다.

“이거에 대해 얘기하고 싶어?” 클락이 손가락으로 멍의 보라색 가장자리를 부드럽게 쓰다듬으며 물었다.

브루스는 클락을 바라봤지만 클락은 눈을 마주치지 않았다.

브루스는 클락을 알고 있다ㅡ자신의 삶에서 새로운 누군가에 대해 알게 될 거라고 예상했던 그 어느 것 이상으로 잘 알고 있다. 그리고 그는 클락이 보통 브루스의 이슈에 대해 아무런 문제도 없다는 걸 알고 있다. 어째서인지 그는 절대로 브루스를 밀어붙이지 않았다.

절대로 브루스가 비밀을 공유하도록 강요하지 않았다.

그래서 브루스는 말했다: “아니, 그러기 싫어, 클락,” 그리고 클락의 눈에 실망감이 스치는 걸 지켜봤다.

그는 이것이 언제라도 일어날 균열이라는 걸 알고 있었다; 그들 사이의 처음과 마지막 쐐기. 그 균열은 영원할 수 없고, 브루스는 처음부터 알고 있었다. 그게 바로 애초에 자신이 이런 일은 처음부터 피했었던 이유였다.

클락이 그의 생각을 방해했다. 그의 목소리는 쾌활했지만, 어딘가 부자연스러웠을지도 모른다. “좋아, 그럼. 오늘 로이스가 누구 성질을 긁었는지 들어볼래?”

그리고 브루스는 자신이 무슨 생각을 했는지 잊어버렸다. 모든 것을 잊어버렸다.

몇 번이고, 그는 잊어버렸다.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

2월의 어느 수요일 밤, 브루스는 가슴에 야구 방망이를 직격으로 맞았다.

대단한 누군가도 아니었다; 한 무리의 펑크족들 중 하나가 브루스가 정신이 팔린 사이 순전히 운으로 점수를 땄다. 그는 그러나 훌륭한 스윙을 갖고 있었고, 브루스의 갈비뼈가 부러졌다.

그건 그가 집에 갈 수 없다는 것을, 클락에게 갈 수 없다는 것을 의미했다; 부상이 너무 심해서 곧장 발견될 것이었다.

그는 저택으로 전화를 걸었고 클락에게 시카고로 출장을 가야 한다고 얘기했다.

그건 물론, 그의 명성 때문에, 언론이 그를 노출시키지 않도록 _정말로_ 시카고에 출장을 가야만 한다는 걸 뜻했다.

그는 부상이 회복될 동안 거의 한 주를 전부 머무르게 되었고, 그러는 동안 성공적인 몇몇 웨인 비즈니스를 이뤄냈다. 하지만 여섯 번째 날, 그는 파파라치가 슬금슬금 뒤를 쫓기 시작한 것을 알아챘다. 평소 같으면 그다지 염려하지 않았겠지만, 지금 그는 관심을 피하기 위해 집에서 특히나 멀리 떨어져 있었다; 돌아가지 않으면, 돌발적인 노출 상황이 벌어질지도 모른다.

그는 그날 늦게, 그가 계획했던 것보다도 훨씬 늦게 저택에 도착했다. 그와 클락은 저녁 식사를 함께 하기로 약속했었지만, 고담 공항에서 웨인 기업 경영진에게 딱 붙들리고 말았었다. 브루스는 그들이 자신을 차지하도록 내버려뒀다ㅡ클락을 보는 것이 걱정스러웠기 때문에. 클락이 무엇을 보게 될지 걱정스러웠기 때문에.

그러나 염려는 그를 점점 화가 나고 짜증나게 만들었고, 마침내 그는 더 이상 견딜 수 없었다; 그는 그 자리를 빠져나갔다.

이제 그는 저택의 깜깜한 홀을 걷고 있었고 그가 좀 더 참았어야 했는지, 이 피할 수 없는 일을 조금이라도 연기했어야 했는지 고민했다. 그럼에도, 그가 침실의 문을 열고 발을 들일 때 그의 안에서 무언가가 확 타올랐다. 방은 여전히 불이 켜있었고 클락은 그의 침대에 아무것도 입지 않은 채 잠들어 있었다. 담요가 그의 넓은 등에서 흘러내려 있었다. 브루스는 자기도 모르게 긴장시키고 있던 어깨가 스르르 풀렸다.

그가 침대로 걸어가자, 클락의 눈꺼풀이 파르르 떨리며 열렸다.

“안녕,” 그가 잠에 취한 미소로 그에게 말했다.

“안녕,” 브루스는 클락의 검은 머리카락을 손으로 빗으며 대답했다.

“음…” 클락이 한숨을 쉬었다, “널 기다리려고 했는데.”

“난 이것도 좋은 것 같아,” 브루스는 말했다.

클락이 코웃음 치고는 베개에 얼굴을 묻었다.

“어련하겠어,” 그의 목소리가 베개에서 웅얼거렸다. “이리 올라오지 그래?”

브루스는 그를 흘깃 봤지만, 클락은 베개에서 고개를 들 것 같지 않았고, 그래서 브루스는 옷을 벗고는 사각팬티 차림으로 이불 속에 파고들었다.

“이제서야,” 클락이 한숨을 내쉬고는 여전히 눈을 감은 채 미소를 지었다. “이제 나한테 입을 맞춰.”

“주도적인걸,” 브루스는 그의 입술에 대고 중얼거렸지만, 그 말에 따랐다.

“결핍된 거겠지,” 입술이 떨어질 때 클락이 정정했다.

“외설적이라는 건 어때,” 브루스가 응수했고, 자신에 대해 완전히 잊은 채 베개에 등을 기대 누웠다.

클락은 곧장 완전하게 경계태세를 갖췄다.

“브루스, 세상에, 그게 대체 뭐야?”

브루스는 시트로 상체를 가리려는 걸 가까스로 억눌렀다.

“그냥 멍이야.”

“멍?” 켄트가 평소답지 않은 단호한 목소리로 말했다.

“응.”

“그리고 넌 그걸 확신하기 위해 의료 전문가를 보고 왔어?”

“아니, 왜냐하면 그건 나와 의사 모두에게 시간 낭ㅡ”

“ _브루스_.”

“클락. 이건 내 몸이야, 난 내가 뭘 느끼는지 알아. 이건 아무것도 아니야.”

“아무것도 아니지 _않아!”_ 클락이 폭발했다. 그는 이제 정말로 화가나 보였다. “그건 내 망할 머리 크기만하다고, 젠장할! 넌 그걸 검사를 받아야만 돼!”

브루스는 클락의 눈을 마주보며, 잠깐 동안 멈춰있었다.

“난 그런 건 안 할거야, 왜냐하면 아무도 멍 때문에 의사ㄹㅡ”

“ _그건 그냥 멍이 아니야!_ 난 그게 멍이 아니라는 걸 _볼 수_ 있ㅡ!” 클락이 갑작스럽게 입을 닫았다. “난 그게 그냥 멍이 아니라는 걸 _말할 수_ 있어. 난 널 알아. 이건 심각해, 제발, 넌 검사를 받아야만 해.”

클락은 브루스가 시선을 피할 때까지 그를 뚫어져라 응시했다. “알프레드가 살펴볼 수 있어.”

잠깐 동안 클락은 다시 고함을 지르기 시작할 것처럼 보였지만, 그리고는 그는 그저… _기운을 잃었다._ 그는 담요를 걷어버리고는 침대 밖으로 다리를 움직여 가장자리에 앉았고, 팔꿈치로 무릎에 기대 손으로 얼굴을 가렸다. 브루스는 그를 바라봤다ㅡ넓은 어깨의 경사와, 등 근육의 굴곡을 바라봤고, 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

“브루스…” 클락이 손바닥에 대고 말했고, 그리고는 마음을 바꿨다는 듯이 고개를 흔들었다.

그는 손바닥으로 얼굴을 쓸다가, 한 손을 눈 위에 얹은 채 다른 손으로 뒷목을 문질렀다.

“브루스,” 그리고 그는 매트리스를 짚으며 몸을 비틀어 그를 바라봤다, “내 눈을 보고 그게 그냥 멍이든 것뿐이라고 말할 수 있어?”

브루스는 그의 눈을 들여다 봤고, 그 질문에 더 깊은 무언가가 들어있다는 것을 느꼈다.

“이건 그냥 멍이든 것뿐이야,” 그는 거짓말했다.

클락의 입꼬리가 살짝 비틀려, 미소를 짓는 것처럼 조금 올라갔다. “알았어,” 그는 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다. “알았어.”

브루스는 아주 조심스럽게 숨을 들이마셨지만, 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 클락이 상황을 주도하도록 기다렸다.

“알았어,” 클락이 다시 한 번 말했다. “자야 되지, 지금?”

“난 괜찮아,” 브루스는 베개에 기대 똑바로 몸을 세우며 말했다.

클락이 섹스를 원한다고 암시하는 건가? 브루스는 제법 오래 곁을 비웠었다; 이 언쟁과 그 원인이 된 부상에도 불구하고 클락이 섹스를 원할 가능성이 아주 없진 않을 것이다. 물론 삽입은 불가능하지만…어쩌면 오랄? 자세를 살짝 바꾸며, 브루스는 갈비뼈의 상태를 가늠했다. 그래, 그는 아마도 어느 정도는 할 수 있을 것이다. 미안함을 표시하고, 주의도 다른 데로 돌리는 데에는; 섹스가 적절할 것이다.

그가 클락을 끌어당겨 입을 맞추려고 한 팔을 뻗으려는 순간, 클락이 말했다: “내 생각에 난 가야할 것 같아.”

브루스의 손이 시트에 떨어졌고, 그는 클락을 쳐다봤다. “뭐?”

“가야겠어.”

그의 머릿속에서 어떤 필수적인 부품이 빠진 것만 같았다: 그는 클락이 무슨 말을 하는 건지 이해할 수 없었다ㅡ그의 몸 어느 부분도 그 말의 의미를 분석하고 싶지 않아했다. 대신에 그는 계속 쳐다 보기만 했다, 완벽하게 멈춰서, 아무 말 없이.

클락은 언제나처럼 자비를 베풀었다. “이건 잘 되지 않을 거야. 브루스. 너도 그렇게 생각한다는 걸 알고 있어. 지금 이런 얘기를 하기엔 적절하지 않다는 걸 알아, 미안해, 하지만 난…난 할 수 없어.”

브루스는 그저 쳐다보는 것 밖에는 할 수 없었다. 아주 오랫동안.

마침내, 그는 가까스로 쉰 목소리로 말했다: “뭘 할 수가 없는데?”

클락은 눈을 감았고 무거운 숨을 내쉬었다. “머무는 것. 우린…그만둬야 돼, 브루스.”

“그만 둔다고.”

“서로를 만나는 걸. 우리 관계를,” 클락은 말했다. “우린 서로 다른 것을 원해. 그리고 난 내가 원하는 걸…양보할 수 없어, 적어도 이것만큼은.”

클락이 갑작스럽게 벌떡 일어나자 브루스의 시선이 그를 쫓았다.

“난…” 클락이 말했고, 그리고는 얼굴을 찡그리며 망설였다.

그는 고개를 저었고, 그의 옷가지가 들은 서랍장으로 성큼성큼 걸어가 삐져나와 있는 바지를 뽑았다.

브루스는 그가 청바지와 그의 보기 흉한 체크무늬 셔츠를 입는 것을 지켜봤다. 클락은 천천히 단추들을 채우는 내내 얼굴을 찡그리고 있었지만, 마침내 옷을 다 입자 무슨 말을 해야할지 결정한 것 같았다:

“난 널 바꿀 수 없어, 브루스. 설령 그럴 수 있다 해도, 난 그걸 원하지 않았을 거야. 하지만 난 나를 바ㅡ” 그의 목소리는 갑작스럽게 부서져 희미해졌고, 그는 손으로 얼굴을 감싸며 눈을 꾹 눌렀다.

그는 그 상태로 얼마간 멈춰있었지만, 그가 손을 치우고 브루스의 눈을 바라볼 때 그의 목소리는 흔들림 없었다. “난 나를 바꿀 수도 _없어_. 그럴 수 없어. 넌 네 비밀을 간직할 수 있어ㅡ나도 나만의 비밀이 있다는 걸 누가 모르겠어ㅡ하지만 우리가 같은 것을 원하는 척 하는 건 서로에게 옳지 않아. 내가 너보다 더 많은 것을 바란다는 걸 우리 둘 모두 알고 있었고, 난 그건 감당한 채 살 수 있었지만, 하지만 이건…이건 너무 커. 난 내 비밀을 공유할 수 있는 누군가를 원해, 그들의 비밀을 나와 공유할 수 있는 누군가를 원해. 그리고 내 생각엔ㅡ…난 그게 너이기를 바랬지만, 그렇게 될 거라고 생각하지 않아. 그리고 그건 괜찮아. 난… _이해할 수_ 있어, 네가 사랑하는 사ㄹㅡ네 삶 속에 있는 사람들로부터 비밀을 지켜야 할 필요가 있다는 거 말이야. 너한테 그럴만한 이유가 있을 거라고 확신해. 하지만 _난_  다른게 필요해.”

브루스는 그저 바라봤다.

“이건 좋았어, 그 동안은,” 클락이 말했다, “넌 날 행복하게 해줬어, 적어도. 그러니까…고마워, 그건.”

“ _고마워?”_

클락은 그저 미소를 지었다. “그래. 난…이제 가는 게 좋을 것 같다. 가는 길에 알프레드에게 네 부상에 대해 얘기할 게, 그가 널 봐줄 수 있게.”

클락은 작별인사로 고개를 끄덕여 보이고는 부드럽게 문을 지나갔고, 그의 뒤로 살며시 문을 닫았다.

“클락,” 브루스는 아무도 보이지 않는 닫힌 문을 향해 항변했다.

그의 뇌는 정지상태였다. 생각들이 서로를 뒤엉키고 방해했다.

그리고 클락은 떠났다.

그리고 그는 언제나 자신이 그걸 견딜 수 있을 거라 생각했었지만, 그렇지 _않다는 것을_ 발견했다.

“클락!” 그는 외쳤고, 어느새 브루스는 자기도 모르는 사이 복도에 서 있었다. “클락, _기다려!”_

클락은, 자비롭게도, 그렇게 했다.

그는 복도를 따라 스무 걸음 정도 떨어져있었고, 참을성 있게 브루스를 돌아봤다.

“잠깐ㅡ…잠깐만 기다려. 다 얘기할게.”

클락의 눈 속에서 조심스럽고 걱정스러운 희망이 피어나는 것 같았지만 그는 그걸 겉으로 드러내지 않았다. “그럴 필요 없어, 브루스. 그게 요점이 아니었어.”

“알아,” 그는 곧바로 대답했다, “알아, 하지만ㅡ”

그는 그 사소한 말을 하는 데에도 이를 악물었고, 그 말에 담긴 의미가 너무나 거대해서 그는 손바닥으로 벽을 짚고 몸을 지탱해야 했다. 그는 그러나 클락과 마주본 시선을 절대 떼지 않았다ㅡ그래야만 완전한 의지의 힘으로 클락을 붙잡을 수 있기라도 한 것처럼. “내가 너한테 보여줄 수 있게 여기 있어볼래?”

클락은 망설였다.

브루스는 자신이 애원하려는 것을 가까스로 참고 있었다.

그리고는 클락이 말했다: “알았어. 네가 확신한다면, 물론. 여기 있을게.”

브루스는 눈을 감았고, 고개를 끄덕였다. “그래. 화장실에서 내 가운 좀 가져다 줄 수 있어?”

켄트는 고개를 끄덕였고 조심스럽게 그를 돌아 침실로 돌아갔다.

브루스의 갈비뼈가 욱신거렸지만 그는 벽에 기대 주저앉으려는 유혹을 거부했다. 그건 다행이었다, 왜냐하면 클락은 그가 생각했던 것 보다 빨리 돌아왔기 때문이다. 그는 브루스를 위해 가운을 들었고, 그가 입는 것을 도왔다. 어쩌면 브루스는 조금 웃었을지도 모른다ㅡ클락 켄트는 어찌나 완벽한 신사인지ㅡ하지만 자신이 그를 잃을거라고 생각했던 순간에는 아니었다. 절대로 아니었다.

그는 허리에 가운의 끈을 여미고는 클락에게 따라오라는 제스처를 취했다.

그들은 어두운 복도를 천천히 걸었다. 그럴 수밖에 없었다, 브루스의 갈비뼈는 너무 고통스러워서 그의 머릿속이 쿵쿵 울렸고 클락은 길을 모르니까. 어쩌면 브루스는 클락이 마음을 바꾸거나 알프레드가 모퉁이에서 나타나 그들을 막기를 희망하며, 일부러 늦추는 걸지도 몰랐다.

하지만 그들은 서재까지 방해 받지 않고 도착했고, 브루스는 고장난 대형 괘종시계 앞에 섰다.

그는 시계가 10:47을 가리킬 때까지 분침을 돌리면서 감히 클락을 돌아볼 수 없었다.

그는 그러나, 잠금 장치가 맞물리고 숨겨진 문이 부드럽게 열리자 클락이 숨을 들이마시는 걸 들었다. 그는 클락이 따라오는지 확인하지 않은 채 계단을 내려갔다.

나선형의 계단을 따라 클락의 발소리가 브루스의 뒤에서 들렸고, 어느 순간 그들이 바위를 통과하며 케이브가 눈앞에 펼쳐졌다.

“이게 무슨ㅡ…” 클락이 속삭이고는 발을 멈췄다.

브루스는 내내 명치를 가격당한 느낌이었지만, 계속 걸었다. 공간을 가로질러. 그의 컴퓨터가 놓인 살짝 솟은 자리에 발을 디딜 때까지. 거기서 그는 뒤로 돌았고 클락을 바라봤다.

그는 여전히 그가 멈춰 섰던 계단 끝에 서있었고, 그가 계속 걸어 들어와야 할지 아니면 다시 올라가야 할지 결정하지 못한 것처럼 케이브를 두리번거렸다. 브루스는 주변을 둘러 봤다; 클락이 처음으로 보고 있는 것들을 자신의 눈에 담았다.

이 메인 구역은 그들이 내려오자 자동으로 불이 켜져 있었다. 다른 공간으로 이어지는 통로와 계단은 그러나, 여전히 어두웠다. 브루스는 그게 다행이라고 생각했다; 이미 눈에 보이는 것 만으로도 충분히 지나치다.

그리고는 그는 갑자기 그렇지 않다는 것을 깨달았다. 이건 지나치지 않았다. 이건 거의 아무 것도 아니었다. 이 널찍한 공간은 춥고 비어있었다. 벽 옆의 테이블에 그가 작업하고 있던 도구들이 놓여있지만ㅡ그래플링 훅과 수류탄, 테이저…ㅡ그러나 클락이 볼 수 있기에는 너무 멀리 떨어져있다. 커다란, 여러 개의 컴퓨터 스크린들이 그의 뒤에 있었지만 이렇게 꺼진 상태에서는 아무런 특징도 없고, 프로토타입 수트들이 진열된 창문은 가려져 있었고, 배트모빌은 아래층 차고에 있었다.

클락에게 여긴 아무 곳도 아닐 수 있었다.

설명할 기회조차 얻지 못할 거라는 두려움에 갑작스럽게 사로잡혀서, 브루스는 내뱉었다: “이리 와.”

클락은 깜짝 놀라 움찔하고는, 브루스에게로 시선을 돌렸다. 브루스는 그의 망설임을 볼 수 있었다.

그는 그러나, 천천히 다가왔다.

“…브루스?” 클락이 그의 앞에서 물었다.

“앉아,” 브루스는 그가 앉곤 하는 커다란 스크린 앞의 의자를 가리켰다.

클락은 앉았고, 의자가 빙 회전하자 팔걸이를 더듬더듬 붙들었다. 브루스는 테이블 가장자리에 조심스럽게 기대 섰다. 그는 클락이 자신이 보는 걸 어떻게 생각하고 있을지, 무엇을 보고 있다고 생각하고 있을지 궁금해졌다. 그는 어쨌든 기자였다; 분명 일종의 가설들을 세웠을 것이다.

그는 이 궁금증을 무시하고, 다른 것을 물었다: “괜찮아?”

이상하게도 이 말이 클락을 안심시킨 것 같았다. 그는 고개를 끄덕이고는 신중하게 숨을 골랐다. “응, 난 괜찮아.”

브루스는 얼굴을 찌푸렸고, 그 말이 진심인지 판단하기 위해 잠깐 동안 클락의 얼굴을 살폈다.

마침내, 그도 마주 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고는 다리를 움직여 책상의 가장 위 서랍을 열었다. 그는 배트맨의 뻥 뚫린 눈과 마주했고, 그 심연을 응시하지 않을 수가 없었다.

이것이다: 그가 마음을 바꿀 수 있는 마지막 기회. 멈출 수 있는 마지막 기회. 모든 걸 파괴할 수도 있는 순간.

그러나 그가 아무것도 하지 않으면 클락은 떠날 _것이다_ ㅡ그것만은 확실했다, 가능성이 아니라.

 _하지만 내가 얼마나 오래 진정 그와 함께하기를 원하지?_ 그는 스스로에게 물었다. _그가 그럴 가치가 있어?_

그 대답은 두려울 만큼이나 빠르게 그의 마음 속에 떠올랐고, 브루스는 손가락으로 가죽을 감싸며 자신의 가망 없는 어리석음에 놀라워했다.

“여기,” 그는 카울을 들고 말했다.

클락은 그걸 받아 들었고, 휘둥그레진 눈으로 쳐다봤다.

“브루스…” 그는 카울을 양손에 쥐고는 다시 한 번 말했고, 엄지손가락으로 조심조심 눈구멍을 따라 그렸다. “…네가…이게ㅡ”

클락은 시선을 들었지만, 브루스는 그저 팔짱을 끼고는 희미하게 미소를 지었다. 그건 위협적이지 않게 보이려는 시도였다. 그게 통했는지는 알 수 없었지만.

“네 거구나, 그럼?” 클락이 마침내 물었다.

“그래,” 브루스가 말했다.

클락이 헛웃음을 뱉었고, 그리고는 고개를 떨궜다. “세상에.”

여전히 한 손으로 카울을 움켜쥔 채, 그는 안경을 벗어 전혀 조심스럽지 않게 테이블로 던졌다. 그는 다른 손에 얼굴을 묻었다.

브루스는 딱히 할 일이 없었기에, 안경을 집어 들어 테를 만지작거렸다.

“네가…?” 클락이 손바닥에 대고 물었다.

“배트맨. 맞아.”

사위가 완전한 정적이었기 때문에, 브루스는 클락이 조그맣게 숨을 들이키는 걸 들을 수 있었다.

“그리고 난 그 동안 어떻게 _네게_ 말해야 할 지 고민했었다니ㅡ…”

클락의 목소리가 이상하게 요동쳤고, 그리고는 갑자기 그의 어깨가 떨리기 시작했다.

브루스는 이것에 대해서만큼은 절대로 사과하지 않을 거라고 스스로에게 맹세했었지만, 그걸 지키기 어려울 것 같다는 생각이 들기 시작했다. 그가 내뱉지 않으려는 단어들이 목구멍에 달라 붙었고, 그걸 삼키기는 점점 더 어려웠다. “클락ㅡ”

그리고는 클락은 의자에 등을 기댔고, 천장을 바라봤다. 그리고 그는 울고 있지 않았다. 그는 웃음을 터뜨리고 있었다.

처음에는 조용하게, 그러나 곧 큰 소리로ㅡ아무런 거리낌도 없이.

브루스는 그를 내버려뒀지만, 그게 그의 가슴에 꽉 뭉친 염려를 풀어주진 않았다.

“클락…” 웃음소리가 작은 키득거림으로 바뀌기 시작하자 그는 부드럽게 말했다.

“브루스,” 클락이, 여전히 환한 미소로 말했다. “ _브루스_.”

브루스는 클락의 얼굴을 주의 깊게 살피며 그가 무슨 생각을 하는지 따라가려 애썼다.

그러나 갑자기 그럴 수 없게 되었다는 것 만 제외하고. 그건 서서히 일어나지도, 갑작스럽게 일어나지도 않았다; 그건 이미 일어났다. 브루스는 눈을 깜빡였다. 한번, 두 번, 그리고는 맹렬하게. 거의 두려움에 휩싸여서. 이건 마치ㅡ한참 동안 책을 읽다가, 갑작스럽게 창 밖 멀리 내다보는 것만 같았다. 그렇게 갑작스럽고 급격한 거리의 변화에 시야가 적응하는 데에는 시간이 걸린다.

 _하지만 이렇게까지 오래 걸리지는 않지_. 그리고 그의 눈은 클락의 얼굴에서 조금도 움직이지 않았다. 그러나 여전히 그는 제대로 볼 수가 없었다.

“오, 사라진 모양이구나 이제…” 클락이 말하고 있었지만, 브루스의 심장은 자신이 눈이 먼 것은 아닐까 하는 두려움에 방망이질치고 있었다.

그리고는 클락이 마침내 다시 초점에 들어오기 시작했고, 브루스는 안도의 숨을 내쉬지 않을 수 없었다.

그러나 그가 클락의 얼굴을 여전히 들여다봄에 따라 그의 눈썹이 모였다. 그는… _달라보였다_. 그럼에도 완벽하게 클락이었다. 그는 그저…아주 이상하게 보였다, 어떤 이유에선지. 마치 그의 머리가 더 이상 그의 어깨와 매치가 안 되는 것 마냥.

브루스는 자신의 손이 클락의 턱과, 그의 입술을 매만지는 것을 알아차렸다.

그 감촉은 똑같았다.

“날…알아보겠어?” 클락의 목소리는 조금 갈라졌다.

브루스는 엄지손가락으로 그의 입술을 스쳤다ㅡ그렇게 하면 그 이상한 질문을 지울 수 있다는 듯이. 그리고 대답했다. “당연히 알아보지, 난ㅡ제기랄.”

그가 비틀거리며 물러서자 슈퍼맨이 그의 팔뚝을 붙들었고, 브루스는 반사적으로 뿌리치려 했다. 그래 봐야 아무 소용 없을 거라는걸 그는 알고 있었지만, 그러나 그는 풀려났다.

클락의 표정은 일그러졌고 마치 항복하듯이 양 손을 들어보였다. 그는 다시 의자로 뒷걸음질쳤다. “미안해.”

“네가ㅡ”

“그래. 이건ㅡ…아주 낮은 텔레파시 필드를 이용한ㅡ”

“망할 제기랄, “ 브루스가 끼어들었다.

슈퍼맨은 웃음을 터뜨렸지만, 하나도 즐겁게 들리지 않았다. “그 동안 거짓말해야 했어서 미안해.”

브루스는 빤히 쳐다봤다.

“난 망할 얼간이야.”

“그렇지 않아.” 클락이 단호하게 말했다. “이건 기술이야. 내 행성, 내 종족들이ㅡ”

“네 _종족_ ,” 브루스가 또 끼어들었다.

그는 알고 있었지만, 젠장 당연히 그는 알고 있었지만, 직접 듣는 것과는 달랐고 클락은 점점 더 슈퍼맨처럼 보였다.

“그래,” 외계인이 대답하고는 한숨을 내쉬었다.

브루스는 그의 보기 흉한 체크 셔츠를 입고 헝클어진 머리를 한 클락을 바라봤다.

“얼마나 거짓말한 거야?”

분노가 클락의 눈을 스쳤다. “ _넌_ 얼마나 거짓말했는데?”

“몇 개. 내 종족에 대해선 아니야.”

“오, 그니까 넌 그냥 인간일 뿐이라고?” 클락이 성내며 말했다.

“그래.”

잠깐 동안 슈퍼맨은 여전히 화가 나 보였다. 그리고는 갑작스럽게 수그러들면서, 그의 어깨가 축 처졌고 그는 손에 얼굴을 파묻었다. “미안해. 미안해. 나도 이게 내가 생각하고 싶은 것 보다 훨씬 더 큰 일이라는 걸 알아.”

브루스는 아무 말 하지 않았다.

“그건 사실이야, 언론들이 말하는, 내가 크립톤에서 왔다는 거. 난ㅡ…크립토니안이야. 하지만 난 어릴 때 이곳에 왔어, 아주 어릴 때에. 내 부모님이 날 발견했고, 난 네게 말했던 그대로 자라왔어. 난 내 능력과, 내가 늦게 까지 일할 때 뭘 했는지를 제외하고는 거짓말 한 적 없어. 그게 다야. 맹세할 수 있어.”

브루스의 손이 테이블의 귀퉁이를 건드렸고, 그는 그 감각의 정보를 앉는 데에 사용했다. 그는 클락에게서 감히 눈을 뗄 수 없었다.

“그게 _다라고?”_ 브루스의 어조는 알프레드가 자랑스러워할 만한 정중한 불신을 담고 있었다.

슈퍼맨이 인상을 썼다. “네가 나한테 한 것과 그렇게 다르지도 않잖아, 안 그래?”

“그래?” 브루스가 물었다. “네가 가진 그 능력들로 넌 날 끝장낼 수도 있었고 난 널 막기 위해 어떤 것도 할 수 없었겠지.”

클락이 의자에 무너졌고 눈을 감았다. “그게 네가 나에 대해 생각하는 것들이야?”

“지금으로서는, 나도 내가 널 어떻게 생각하는 지 모르겠다.”

클락은 눈을 떴고 그를 바라봤다. 한동안 그는 침묵했고 그리고는 그의 시선이 테이블에 놓인 카울로 향했다.

“넌 아냐?” 그는 물었다. “내가 만약ㅡ…그냥 클락 켄트였다면. 그냥 인간이었다면. 너도 날 그렇게 쉽게 죽일 수 있지 않았을까?”

“그래,” 그는 말했다, “난 그럴 수 있어.”

슈퍼맨은 고개를 끄덕였고, 침묵이 떨어졌다.

멀리에서, 공기조절장치가 돌아가는 희미한 소리가 울렸다.

“넌 어떤 특별한 능력도 없어?” 클락이 마침내 물었다.

“없어,” 브루스는 응답했다. “그냥 훈련과 넘쳐나는 돈뿐이야.”

클락이 대답을 하려 입을 열었지만, 곧 다시 다물었다. 고개를 저었다. “이건…상처 입을 수 없는 몸의 어두운 면 중에 하나지. 그건 오직 나한테만 도움이 되거든.”

브루스의 갈비뼈가 찌르르하게 아팠고, 순간 똑같은 상처를 입은 클락의 모습이 그의 눈 앞을 스쳤다. “네가 무슨 말을 하는지 알 것 같아.”

클락이 번쩍 고개를 들었고 그의 눈썹이 찡그림으로 모였다.

“난 x-ray 비전을 갖고 있어,” 그는 말했다. “그래서 내가 널 성가시게 하지 않을 수 없었던 거야. 네 갈비뼈 두 개가 부러진 건 알고 있지?”

브루스는 끄덕였다. “일주일 전에 그랬어. 그래서 시카고에 간 거야.”

클락은 코웃음 쳤지만 상처를 받은 것처럼 보였다. “나도 눈치 챘어.”

브루스는 그를 보면서, 그가 하고 싶은 모든 말들에 대해 생각했다. 명백한, 공허한 변명들을.

“내가 왜 그랬는지는 너도 알지,” 그는 마침내 말했다. “그건 네가 매일 아침 사무실에 날아가지 않는 것과 같은 이유야.”

“난 그래,” 클락이 어쩐지 실없이 대답했다.

브루스는 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

“난 매일 아침 사무실에 날아가,” 클락이 명확히 했다. “그게 내가 가까스로 통근하는 방법이야.”

브루스는 그를 쳐다봤다.

클락이 어깨를 으쓱했다.

그리고는 갑자기, 브루스의 입술에서 웃음소리가 새어 나왔다. 클락의 눈이 동그래졌고, 브루스는 손으로 입을 가렸지만 멈출 수가 없었다.

“너 정말로ㅡ” 그는 자신의 웃음소리 사이에 끼어들었다, “방금 네 말의 모순을 알고 있기는 한 거지?”

어쩐지 걱정스러워하는 것 같았던 클락도, 결국 작게 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

“ _날아간다고?”_ 브루스가 여전히 웃음을 멈추지 못한 채 물었다.

“매일,” 클락이 단언했다. “어쩔 때는 여러 번. 기차는 항상 늦거든.”

그 생각은 브루스가 더 웃게 만들었고, 그는 이제 거의 단어를 내뱉을 수도 없었다. “그럼ㅡ네 _수트_ 차림으로?”

클락도 이제 웃느라 바로 대답하지 못했다. 그는 고개를 저었다: “수트 밑에 코스튬을 입고 있어. 출발하기 전이랑 거기 도착했을 때에 갈아입어.”

클락은 언제나 도시를 건널 때 기차 대신 자전거를 고집했다ㅡ운동을 즐긴다고 하면서 말이다. 그는 언제나 그의 바람에 날린 머리를 두고 자전거를 탓했다.

브루스는 그 모든 기만에 대해 생각했고, 그의 웃음이 사그라졌다.

클락도 비슷한 생각에 치인 것처럼 보였다. 그도 더 이상 웃고 있지 않았기 때문이다.

“알고 있었어?” 브루스는 물을 수 밖에 없었다.

“뭐를?” 클락이 물었다.

“내가 누군지. 배트맨에 대해서.”

클락이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

“우린 만났었잖아,” 브루스가 말했다. “그리고 넌 네가 x-ray 비전을 갖고 있다고 그랬고.”

클락이 고개를 저었다. “아니. _아니야_. 난 그런 짓은 하지 않아.”

브루스는 잠깐 동안 그를 쳐다 봤지만, 곧 수긍했다: “그래, 넌 그러지 않지.”

클락은 그런 행동이 얼마나 그의 가치관과는 동떨어진 것인지 강조하듯이 고개를 흔들었지만, 다시 의자에 등을 기댔다.

“전부 우연의 일치였던 거네, 그럼?” 브루스는 물었다.

“뭐가?”

“네가 날 인터뷰해야겠다고 결심한 게. 네가 자금에 대해 찾아 냈던 게.”

클락은 끄덕였다.

“난…이 비슷한 걸 갖고 있어,” 그가 케이브를 향해 크게 손짓했다, “북극에. 그건 내 고향 행성의 기술이야. 그래서 네 자금을 추적할 수가 있었어.”

“애초에 왜 그걸 조사하기 시작한 거야?”

“넌 루터를 만났었잖아,” 클락이 대답했다. “난 물론 그 전에도 널 알고 있었지만, 넌 뭐랄까…관련이 없어 보였거든. 근데 네가 자회사를 설립할 계획을 발표하고 루터와 만나더니, 곧바로 렉스 코프의 활동이 약간 증가했어. 난 네가 연루된 것인지 조사해볼 가치가 있다고 생각했었어. 네가 어마어마한 양의 돈을 숨기고 있다는 걸 알고 나자, 더 깊이 파고들었지. 내 컴퓨터는 지구의 어떤 것보다도 앞선 기술이니까, 다른 누군가 그런 식으로 알아낼 거라는 건 걱정하지 않아도 될거야.”

브루스가 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. “ _슈퍼맨이_ 나한테 관심을 갖고 있었다고?”

“그래,” 클락이 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다. 그의 시선이 땅으로 떨어졌다. “그리고는, 그런 것들을 찾아낸 후에는…클락이 관심을 가졌었지. 내가 관심을 가졌었어.”

브루스는 그의 내장이 짓눌리는 것만 같았다ㅡ피할 수 없는 어떤 것으로 천천히 뭉그러지는 것만 같았다. “가졌었다고?”

클락이 고개를 들고 그의 눈을 바라 봤지만, 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

브루스는 시선을 피했다.

“난 널 따라다녔었어,” 그가 어둠에 대고 말했다.

“따라다녔다고?” 클락이 혼란스러운 동시에 걱정스럽게 물었다.

“슈퍼맨을,” 브루스가 설명했다. “배트맨으로서. 난 네가 이 행성에 위협이 될지 좀 더 알아야 할 필요가 있다고 느꼈거든.” 브루스가 다시 클락을 바라봤다. “눈치채지 못했었어?”

클락이 고개를 저었다. “우리가 마주쳤을 때를 제외하고는 한 번도.”

브루스가 희미하게 미소 지었다. “알프레드가 좋아하겠네.”

클락이 인상을 썼다. “그가 너에 대해 알아?”

브루스는 끄덕였고, 그 배신에 대해 클락이 어떻게 느낄지 고민했다.

“또 누가?” 클락이 물었다.

부르스는 고개를 저었다. 어깨를 으쓱했다. “너.”

클락은 그 말이 무슨 의미인지 잘 이해할 수 없다는 듯 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 그리고는 그의 입술이 벌어졌고, 그는 고개를 흔들었다. “ _뭐라고?_ 이게 그 정도로 비밀이었다면, 대체 왜 나한테 얘기한 거야?”

브루스가 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. “네가 떠나고 있었잖아.”

클락의 입이 재빨리 다물어졌다.

그들은 한참 동안을 서로만 바라봤다. 클락이 입을 열었다: “널 밀어붙이려던 건 아니었어.”

“알아.” 브루스가 응답했다. “난 네가 그럴 가치가 있다고 결정했었어.”

클락은 얼굴에 정통으로 주먹을 맞은 듯한 표정으로 등을 기댔다. 물론 슈퍼맨은 어떤 주먹에도 움찔하지조차 않겠지만.

“했었다고,” 클락이 마침내 말했다.

브루스는 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

클락이 고개를 돌렸다.

“우리 엄마,” 클락이 마침내 말했다. “우리 엄마가 나에 대해 알아. 다른 사람은 없어.”

“나를 제외하면,” 브루스가 말했다.

“너를 제외하면,” 클락이 동의했다.

그리고 그는 억지로 웃음을 터뜨리고는, 반쯤은 스스로에게 말했다. “그녀는 널 만날 생각에 정말 들떴었어.”

그들은 다시 침묵했다. 밤의 고요한 소음이 그들을 감쌌다. 브루스는 자신의 몸이 무심코 흘리는 정보들을 클락이 어디까지 들을 수 있을까 궁금해졌다.

“브루스, 이제 우린 어쩌지?” 클락이 갑작스럽게 물었다.

브루스는 바닥에서 고개를 들었고 그의 눈을 응시했다. 그 눈은 아주 파랬다.

그가 기억하는 한 아주 오랫 동안, 브루스에게는 없는 용기의 한 종류가 언제나 있었다. 그건 그가 이런 상황들로부터 달아나게 했었다; 이런 상황으로 그를 _밀어 넣을_ 상황들로부터도 달아나게 했었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그는 여기에 있다.

그는 마른침을 삼켰고, 입 안은 건조했고, 테이블의 가장자리를 세게 쥐었다.

“브루스…?”

브루스는 바닥에 대고 말했다. “내가 네게 어떤 감정을 갖고 있다고 생각하는지 알아. 아니면, 정확히 말하자면, 내가 아무런 감정도 갖고 있지 않다고 네가 생각한다는 걸 알아.”

그는 흘깃 시선을 들었고, 클락으로부터 긴장한 듯한 끄덕임을 얻었다.

“그 이유를 알고 있어. 내가 널 대할 때에 항상…부족함이 있었다는 걸 알고 있어. 어떤 것들은 고의였지만. 또 어떤 것들은…그게 나야. 하지만 네가 날 생각하는 만큼 내가 널 생각하지 않는다고 말한 건, 네가 틀렸어.”

클락이 작게 키득거렸다.

“그래, 난ㅡ…난 이제 그걸 알 것 같았어,” 그는 자신과 방을 향해 손짓했다. 카울을 향해.

“난 널 사랑했어.”

클락은 얼어붙었고, 브루스는 아주 깊은 벼랑에 떨어지는 듯한 기분이었다. 그는 그의 얼굴을 무표정하게 유지하도록 애썼다ㅡ클락의 시선을 마주하도록 애썼다.

그는 자신이 다시 한 번 말하는 것을 들었다: “난 널 사랑했어.”

클락이 마른침을 삼키고는 그의 더 선명해진 눈을 빠르게 깜빡였다. 그는 말을 하기 위해 입을 열었지만, 꺽꺽거리는 소리만 나왔다. 그는 입을 다시 다물었다.

“한번도 멈춘 적 없었어,” 브루스는 말했다.

클락의 눈이 휘둥그래졌다. “멈춘 적이 없다고?”

 _불행하게도 그래_ , 브루스는 반쯤 진심으로 생각했다. 그리고는 손바닥으로 얼굴을 문질렀다. “이건 복잡하고, 그리고 위험하고, 그리고 우린 노출될 위험이 더 커질거고, 하지만…네가 괜찮다면, 난 계속하고 싶어.”

“계속 한다고?” 클락이 물었다.

브루스는 이 미친 짓을 끌어안았고, 대담하게 행동하기로 했다: “널 사랑하는 걸.”

천천히, 미소가 클락의 온 얼굴에 퍼졌다.

“좋아,” 그는 말했다. “괜찮게 들린다.”

 

*

 

“어떻게…?” 클락의 목소리가 잦아들었고, 그의 얼굴에 분명하게 드러난 잘 모르겠다는 표정이 브루스의 내장을 어쩐지 뒤틀리게 했다.

“뭐가 어떻게야?” 그는 물었다.

“너ㅡ배트맨.” 클락은 한숨을 내쉬고는 손으로 얼굴을 쓸어 내렸다. “음성 변조기를 사용해?”

브루스는 고개를 저었다. 배트맨의 음색을 적용해서, 그는 응답했다: “그냥 내가 목소리를 내는 방식을 바꾸는 거야.”

클락의 눈이 커다래지더니 그의 뺨을 타고 얼굴이 점점 붉어졌다.

“오 이럴 수가,” 그는 겁에 질린 듯한 목소리로 말했다. “그건 네 섹스-목소리잖아.”

브루스는 눈을 깜빡였다.

“오 이럴 수가,” 클락이 다시 한 번 말했고, 웃음을 터뜨리기 시작했다. “내 바지가 얼마나 터질 것 같은지 _봤어?_ 우린 영원히 함께 일할 수 없을 거야!”

 

 

 


End file.
